DR : Promesa
by ZMKA
Summary: Una extraña desaparición coloca a Zero en una nueva aventura. ¿Estas dispuesto a destruir los sueños de los demas para cumplir los tuyos? Series D.R. Volumen 1 : Promesa, Primera Parte!
1. 001

_Despues de tantas aventuras y sucesos extraños alrededor del mundo en tan poco tiempo, pensé que sería agradable tomar un descanso..._

_Bueno, la idea no fue mía... fue de Mint, mi compañera de viajes... y la idea tampoco tuvo mi aprobación... fue forzada._

_Así que siendo mas específico, fuí forzado a tomar un descanso de todas las aventuras, los viajes y las peleas._

_Como soy un paladín, debería ayudar a la iglesia y permanecer en Prontera, pero nunca me ha gustado esa clase de vida, asi que decidí ser un aventurero. Es por eso que estas semanas de descanso me han parecido algo aburridas. _

_Pero al mismo tiempo, extrañaba estos tiempos de paz._

_En mi casa solo vivo yo. A diferencia de Mint que siempre vuelve a casa con sus padres y su hermana menor. _

_En estas semanas que he tomado de vacaciones, Mint me ha venido a visitar varias veces._

_El solo salir a caminar con ella es algo muy agradable. Puedo decir con seguridad que nuestra relación como amigos es muy buena. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos en todos nuestros viajes... además... le debo mi vida a ella... es gracias a ella que puedo seguir mi vida normalmente..._

_Pero me estoy dejando llevar recordando viejos tiempos... así que seguire con esta historia._

_Mi casa tiene varias habitaciones desocupadas y Mint duerme en una de esas habitaciones de vez en cuando. _

_Ella la utiliza solo cuando esta de visita en mi casa, pero con todos los detalles que le ha dado parece que es su propia habitación. Hasta tiene su propia llave..._

_Pero todo eso, lo he contado ya en historias anteriores..._

_Este es uno de esos días en los cuales Mint vino de visita y ahora se encuentra descansando en su habitación... _

_¿Como iba a imaginar todo lo que iba a ocurrir con un inicio tan tranquilo?_

_Y de esta manera... comienza esta __historia__._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""_

Dia 1 - 21 de Julio

En la mañana solo fuí un vago mas y dormí hasta medio dia.

Miku vino a visitarme en la tarde para invitarme a salir por la noche. Al parecer, hoy hay un festival en Prontera y sería un desperdicio perderselo.

Ahora son las 6 de la tarde y me encuentro fuera de su casa para recogerla...

Su casa es muy grande... no... no puedo llamarla casa. Ella vive en una mansión. Su familia tiene mucho dinero...

Miku: "Ah! Zero! Hola!"

Mientras pienso en esas cosas, puedo ver a Miku cerrando la puerta de su casa y corriendo hacía mi.

Zero: "Oh... no puedo creerlo..."

Miku: "¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?"

Ella mueve su cabeza hacia un lado y se ve confundida.

Zero: "Esta vez no me hiciste esperar..."

Miku: "Hehe! Eso es porque estaba lista desde las 5:40!"

Zero: "Ah... en ese caso, perdón por hacerte esperar..."

Miku: "Umm... se siente bien que me digas algo así..."

Zero: "Lo sé... por eso no me he quejado las veces anteriores."

Miku: "Hehe... eres muy tramposo..."

Zero: "Bien, vamos o llegaremos tarde!"

Miku: "Si!"

Llegamos hasta el centro de la ciudad donde se esta llevando a cabo el festival y puedo notar muchas tiendas de juegos y comidas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que iba a un festival... y también habia pasado mucho tiempo de no salir con Miku.

La noche es un poco fria y por culpa de las nubes no puedo ver la luna, pero todas las luces iluminan la ciudad y la alegría se nota en todas las personas que hay en este festival.

Aun no estoy acostumbrado a salir con ella y cada vez que estoy en una situación como esta, me pongo un poco nervioso. Pero parece que ella la esta pasando bien y se está diviertiendo mucho.

Mientras caminamos y jugamos por las tiendas, hablamos de cosas sin sentido.

Miku: "Zero! ¿Invitaste a Mint?"

Zero: "Si... pero no quizo venir. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se quedó en su habitación."

Miku: "Hmmm... ¿Se estará sintiendo mal? ¿Está enferma?"

Zero: "No... se veia bastante saludable. además, ella es una High Priest, ¿Como es posible que esté enferma? Sus pacientes empezarian a dudar sobre sus propias vidas..."

Miku: "Haha! Tienes razon..."

Zero: "además... estos dias ha tenido que hacer muchas cosas en su casa. Prefiero no molestarla por hoy y que pueda descansar. De todos modos, debe ser por eso que vino a mi casa."

Aun cuando Mint dio la idea de tomar vacaciones, ella ha estado mucho tiempo en su casa en Payon con su familia, trabajando en algo. Le he ofrecido mi ayuda muchas veces, pero ella siempre la rechaza.

Pienso que vino a mi casa para tomar un pequeño descanso, y es por eso que no he querido molestarla.

Miku: "Hmmm... tenía muchas ganas de que viniera con nosotros... así podriamos divertirnos los tres."

Miku baja la mirada y parece un poco triste. Debo hacerla sentir mejor...

Zero: "Pero tu te estas diviertiendo mucho. Parece que te estas llevando la parte de la diversión que le tocaba a Mint. Hahaha."

Ella alza la vista de nuevo y tiene su sonrisa de siempre.

Miku: "Hahaha, así es! además, hace mucho tiempo no salía contigo. Así que quiero divertirme todo lo que pueda. Estar contigo lo hace mucho mas divertido!"

Ah... Dice eso como si nada mientras me ve con su sonrisa... Eso es un golpe bajo!

No puedo responder a eso y miró hacia otra dirección.

Miku: "Hehe, te estas poniendo rojo."

Zero: "Tsk! ¿De que estas hablando? No estoy acostumbrado a estos festivales... Estar rodeado de tanta gente y todos estos juegos, hacen que me de calor, eso es todo..."

Miku: "Hahaha, ahora estas nervioso!"

Zero: "Hey! Deja de burlarte de mi. Hmph..."

Miku: "Hahahaha."

Tsk! Parece que le encanta hacer esta clase de cosas... pero aun así, no puedo hacer lo mismo e intentar que ella también se sienta incomoda...

Antes de conocerla en persona, siempre la había admirado... y aun soy su fan numero 1! Siempre hacia lo posible por ir a verla...

Nunca imaginé que pudiera estar con ella de esta manera.

Miku: "Hahaha... perdon, es solo que me gusta verte de esa manera. Pero... Zero..."

Aun me siento nervioso, así que aun no la vuelvo a ver a la cara...

Zero: "Que pasa?"

Miku: "¿Porque te pones de esa manera cuando te digo cosas como esas?"

¿Realmente no sabe porque o solamente esta jugando conmigo?

Veamos... segun su pasado... imagino que nunca había podido hablar con una persona de esta manera... realmente debe ser algo nuevo para ella...

Zero: "Bueno... veras... como puedo explicarlo..."

Miku: "¿Hm?"

Zero: "Creo que la mejor manera sería enseñandote..."

En ese momento, dejo de pensar en mi timidez y sujeto a Miku por sus hombros mientras miro sus ojos, manteniendo una cara seria.

Miku: "Eh... ¿Zero?"

En ese momento, su cara se pone levemente roja... Bien! Esta funcionando!

Zero: "Miku... debo decirte algo... Y este es el mejor momento para hacerlo..."

Miku: "Eh... eh... ¿que.. pasa...?"

Zero: "Yo siempre estare ahí para tí... No importa que tan lejos estes... no importa el peligro que sea... Lucharé con todos y con lo que sea por salvarte... Haré todo lo posible para que siempre estemos juntos..."

Mientras digo eso con la voz mas suave y caballerosa que tengo... Miku se pone cada vez mas roja y ahora es ella la que se esta poniendo nerviosa.

Hahaha, lo logre!

En ese momento, la suelto y comienzo a hablar igual que siempre.

Zero: "Hahaha, ¿que te pareció? Ahora tu cara esta roja y pareces nerviosa!"

Miku: "Eh... Eh! AH! C, claro que no! Es solo que todo fue tan rapido... que pensé que algo estaba mal!"

Zero: "Hehe! Fuera cual fuera la razon, ahora estas igual que yo. Hahaha, ¿puedes decirme porque estas así?"

Miku: "Yo no! No... no lo se... pero siento que mi corazon palpita mas rapido..."

No logre escuchar todo lo que dijo porque su voz es cada vez mas baja.

Zero: "¿Dijiste algo?"

Miku: "Eh... no... no fue nada..."

Zero: "Bien... No importa. Vamos! Aun tenemos muchas tiendas que visitar y otros juegos a los que no hemos ido!"

Diciendo eso, camino hacia la proxima tienda. Con esto el tema debería cerrarse.

Miku: "Ah! Si! Tienes razon! Vamos! Haha."

La sonrisa vuelve a su cara de nuevo y seguimos nuestro camino igual que antes.

Pasamos el tiempo en mas tiendas jugando y se hace un poco tarde...

Zero: "Bueno... es hora de volver. Ya es tarde."

Miku: "¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?"

Zero: "Así es. En tu casa deben estar preocupados. Y realmente es tarde... hemos jugado demasiado."

Miku: "Hehe.. tienes razon. No quiero irme.. pero ya estoy algo cansada..."

Zero: "No te sientas mal... La proxima vez que vengamos, lo haremos mucho mas temprano para aprovechar todo el dia."

Miku: "Ah.. ¿en serio?"

Zero: "Asi es, lo prometo. Vamos, cada vez se hace mas tarde."

Miku: "Si!"

Caminamos en medio de la noche hacia su casa mientras hablamos un poco mas. A estas horas, las calles estan desiertas, ya que la mayoria de personas aun continuan en el festival.

Me hubiera gustado jugar un poco mas, pero no creo correcto que Miku pasee a estas horas de la noche.

También me preocupa un poco Mint, así que es mejor regresar a casa.

Miku: "Sabes... la razon por la que me diverti tanto... fue porque estabas conmigo..."

Zero: "¿Hm? ¿De nuevo con eso?"

Miku: "Es que... es la verdad... Casi nunca estas en la ciudad y por eso es muy dificil verte... Poder estar contigo como hoy... es algo muy especial para mi..."

Zero: "Haa... vas a hacer que me ponga rojo de nuevo..."

Miku: "Hahaha... Umm... lo que me dijiste antes... ¿era en serio?"

Zero: "¿Que cosa?"

Miku: "Lo de... protegerme siempre..."

Bueno... mi intencion era solo jugar con ella pero... ya que ella es importante para mi...

Zero: "Asi es... lo hice solo para demostrarte porque me sentia nervioso, pero... si, lo dije en serio."

¿Que pasa con esta clase de conversación? No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de temas...

Miku: "Hehe... eso... me hace muy feliz! Aun no entiendo porque me puse asi, pero me gustó mucho!"

Haaa... ¿de nuevo este tema? No puedo contestar nada, asi que solo sigo caminando.

Despues de unos pasos, llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

Zero: "Bien, aqui estamos... Descansa Miku."

Miku: "Hehe, si!... Zero... Hagamos una promesa!"

Zero: "¿Que promesa?"

Miku: "La próxima vez que vayas a una aventura, llevame contigo."

Zero: "¿Hm? No puedo prometer algo como eso, puede ser muy peligroso."

Miku: "No te dejare ir hasta que lo prometas!"

Dice eso con una cara enojada e inflando un poco sus mejillas con aire. Creo que no tengo otra salida...

Zero: "Esta bien, esta bien... pero solo si no es peligrosa."

Miku: "Bien!"

Vuelve de nuevo a tener una sonrisa... ¿así que me estaba engañando cuando hizo su cara enojada?

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar...

Ah... olvide decir algo...

Zero: "Hey, Miku!"

Miku: "¿Si?"

Zero: "Yo también me diverti mucho contigo."

Veo a Miku sonrojarse de nuevo con una cara sorprendida, pero luego sonrie de nuevo.

Miku: "Hehehe, descansa Zero! Pasa una buena noche!"

Levanto el brazo para despedirme de ella y con eso sigo mi camino hacia mi casa por estas calles oscuras iluminadas por unos postes de luz...

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""_

Entro a mi casa y cuando paso por la cocina me encuentro con Mint. Parece algo cansada...

Zero: "Hey Mint, ¿estas bien?"

Mint se sorprende al verme y responde.

Mint: "Ah! Zero... Buenas noches. Es solo que... tenia algo de sed y baje a tomar un poco agua..."

Zero: "Ya veo... pareces muy cansada..."

Mint: "Solo necesito dormir unas cuantas horas y estare bien, hehe!"

Mientras dice eso, levanta su brazo y me enseña el músculo de su brazo mientras rie.

…... Vaya... su brazo es algo delgado...

Ella es muy saludable y aunque ella nunca lo presuma, tiene una gran figura.

Zero: "Bien..., si tu lo dices entonces te creere. Despues de todo, eres la experta en salud."

Mint: "Ahhh, no exageres..."

Zero: "No exagero... solo mira tu brazo! Se ve tan fuerte que podrias levantar esa mesa facilmente!"

Mint: "Hahahaha... creo que me falta mucho ejercicio para hacer algo asi..."

Zero: "Heh... no hay problema. Si quieres levantarla, puedes decirme a mi y lo hare."

Mint: "Si... lo se... siempre puedo confiar en ti..."

Ella termina de beber su vaso de agua y da un pequeño suspiro.

Mint: "Bien... regresare a dormir..."

Zero: "Si, yo también ire a dormir... descansa Mint, espero que estes mejor mañana."

Mint: "Si... así sera... Nos vemos Zero..."

Nos despedimos y me retiro a mi habitación.

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""_

Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama y se que son las 11:13 de la noche. En mi habitación no hay ningun reloj, pero estoy seguro de eso porque mi comunicador así lo dice.

Es objeto extraño... uno hecho con tecnologia desconocida que encontre en unas ruinas, pero gracias a el, puedo saber la hora sin problemas.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido... despues de todo, fue un día cansado...

Nunca pensé que se pudiera estar tan cansado aun cuando no se trabaja...

¿O acaso me estoy acostumbrando a ser un vago mas?

Mientras pienso en cosas sin sentido, escucho un pequeño ruido en la habitación de al lado. Esa es la habitación de Mint... ¿aún no se ha dormido?

Como es una noche tan tranquila, puedo escuchar claramente el ruido dentro de su habitación... ¿Que estará haciendo?

Haa... como caballero que soy, o mejor dicho, paladín, no puedo entrar en la habitación de una chica a estas alturas de la noche. Aunque seamos muy buenos amigos, es algo que no me puedo dar el lujo de hacer... y despues de todo, sigo siendo un hombre... no sería mas que un perveritdo...

CCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCKKKK!

¿Wah!?

Un fuerte golpe se escucha en la otra habitación. Es como si un objeto muy grande rompiera la pared.

Sea lo que sea, no puede ser algo bueno!

Me levanto de mi cama y corro lo mas rapido que puedo a la otra habitación.¿Que puede ser a estas horas de la noche!?

Rompo la puerta y entro a la habitación de Mint sin importar lo que estaba pensando hace un momento.

Zero: "¿Mint? ¿Mint!?"

Veo un agujero enorme en la pared, como si hubiera sido golpeada por algo y la hubiera destrozado totalmente. Todos los escombros estan esparcidos por la habitación.

Zero: "Hey! ¿Mint? ¿Estas aquí!?"

Grito en la habitación, pero no hay respuesta.

Busco por un tiempo más, pero no encuentro nada... Ella... ¿Acaso estará debajo de esos escombros!?

Mientras pienso en lo peor, algo llama mi atencion. Veo encima de la mesa un pequeño papel... es una carta... pero debe pertenecerle a Mint, así que no puedo abrirla...

Guardo la carta en mi bolsillo por el momento y sigo buscando en la habitación, quitando todos los escombros que puedo y asegurandome que ella no esta enterrada en ese lugar.

Despues de levantar todo, me aseguro que ella no esta aqui... y pienso de nuevo en esa carta...

Tengo un mal presentimiento, así que la saco de mi bolsillo y comienzo a leerla...

¿…...?

¿Que es esto...?

Según la carta... pertenece a Mint...

Pero no es que la carta esta dirigida a ella... es una carta escrita por ella... para mí.

Me toma unos segundos creer en los contenidos de la carta... pero no hay duda, es su misma letra. Y puedo sentir su forma de ser por la manera en la que escribió.

Los puntos importantes de la carta son:

Que tiene un asunto urgente que resolver en la ciudad de Rachel y debía irse hoy mismo.

Que no me preocupara y no era necesario que la siguiera.

El asunto que debia de encargarse solo duraria un mes y regresaría pronto...

Esto sería normal y común si esto fuera otra situación... ¿Pero porque tuvo que salir de esa manera? ¿Como explicar la pared destruida!?

Mint nunca ha sido la clase de persona que hace esa clase de cosas tan extrañas!

Aun leyendo la carta, no puedo tranquilizarme. Todo es muy extraño como para aceptarlo de esta manera y dejarlo pasar.

Intento enviar un mensaje a su comunicador y esperar que me conteste...

En ese momento, empieza a sonar una música cerca de mí... y reviso la habitación para encontrar esa musica.

Despues de revisar un poco... encuentro su comunicador...

Está debajo de la cama... Tsk... Eso lo hace aun mas extraño...

Si estaba tan tranquila, ¿como puede ser que no se llevara su comunicador? Solo me queda revisar el bolso que usa en sus viajes... estoy seguro que hoy lo tenia!

Despues de buscar por unos minutos...

Zero: "No lo encuentro..."

Su bolso para viajes no esta... Eso significa... ¿Que se lo llevó? ¿Dejo su comunicador para que nadie pudiera seguirla? ¿O solamente se le olvido llevarlo?

Zero: "Kh! Esto no tiene sentido! ¿Que hora es?"

Miro mi comunicador de nuevo... son las 11:45 pm.

No ha pasado mucho tiempo... si salgo ahora mismo, talvez pueda encontrarla!

Salto por el hoyo que hay en la pared sin importar la ropa que tengo puesta... pero... ¿por cual camino debo ir?

La noche es muy oscura ya que en esta noche no hay luna. Las calles solamente son iluminadas por unos pocos postes de luz.

Busco pistas en el suelo para encontrar cualquier señal de pasos o algo que me ayude con la busqueda, pero es inutil. No logro encontrar nada...

Zero: "No voy a rendirme tan facil!"

Ahora lo que siento es enojo y comienzo a correr por toda la ciudad. Paso por el mismo lugar donde fue el festival hace un par de horas, pero ya no hay personas y las calles estan desiertas.

Sigo corriendo y buscando por toda la ciudad en medio de la noche sin darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Huff... Huff... Huff...

Me siento muy cansado... y mi respiración es muy pesada...

Parece que todas estas semanas sin ejercicio me han hecho mal... no tengo la misma condición de antes. No quiero hacerlo... pero necesito descansar...

Me siento en una acera debajo de una lampara y veo de nuevo el reloj...

2:16 AM... ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

Aun si sigo buscando... sería inutil...

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Mint desaparecio... Kh!

Doy un golpe al suelo con todas mis fuerzas y siento el dolor recorrer mi brazo.

Zero: "Si solo hubiera hablado conmigo... si todo esto no fuera tan extraño...!"

Haaaa... tengo que intentar calmarme y pensar en que hacer. Respiro un par de veces e intento tranquilizarme... huff...

Según esta carta, es un tema simple y estara de regreso en un mes...

Talvez se dé cuenta que dejó su comunicador y volverá por el... Aunque algo me dice que no sera así.

Saco la carta y la leo de nuevo.

Zero: "Hmmm... según esto... se dirige hacia Rachel. Es un lugar muy alejado... ¿que clase de negocio puede tener en ese lugar?"

No lo sé... pero en este momento, eso no es lo importante.

No me queda otra opción...

Tendre que ir a Rachel.

Con eso en mente, me levanto y me dirijo de nuevo a mi casa.

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Debo arreglar de alguna manera el hoyo que hay en la habitación y debo prepararme para el viaje que voy a realizar.

¿A que hora salen los viajes a Rachel? ¿El globo tendrá un viaje directo? No lo creo... recuerdo que el globo en Izlude visita varias ciudades, pero la ciudad mas cercana a Rachel que visita el globo es Juno. Luego de eso, debo tomar otro globo de Juno a Rachel...

¿Que clase de cosas debería llevar...? ¿Necesitaré mucho dinero? No importa, de todos modos hay un banco en todas las ciudades...

Son pensamientos sin sentido, pero me ayudan a relajarme...

Debo mantener una mente fria e intentar no pensar en lo peor. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora...

Y con esa clase de pensamientos, regreso a casa.


	2. 002

Dia 2 - 22 de Julio

De alguna manera, logro reparar el hoyo en la habitación... Heh heh, no hay nada que unas tablas y un poco de clavos no puedan solucionar.

Para este viaje no necesito mucho equipaje, solo las cosas basicas. Las armas, escudos, armaduras y otras cosas estan guardadas en la Kafra, así que no hay problema con eso.

La Kafra es una empresa nueva, especializada en el campo de la teletransportación uniendo la magia con la tecnologia y lo utilizan para transportar objetos. En cualquier lugar que exista una Kafra, puedo utilizar las cosas que deje en la Kafra de otra ciudad. Hay un porcentaje de riesgo de que la teletransportación no salga bien y los objetos sean destruidos en el intercambio, pero la responsabilidad es del usuario. De todos modos, nunca he perdido un objeto, así que no me preocupa.

Como sigo un poco dormido, tomo un baño. Despues de eso, no tengo tiempo para desayunar y busco

cualquier cosa comestible que no necesite prepararse... No es nada saludable... y no va con mi personalidad... pero debo irme temprano y no me importan los modales o mi propia salud.

Para mi, comer es algo importante y debería ser algo tranquilo que se pueda disfrutar en paz, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a situaciones en que no puedo darme esa clase de lujos.

Salgo de mi casa asegurandome que todo este totalmente cerrado. Las cosas valiosas que tengo ahí dentro son muy pocas, pero no quiero que mi casa se llene de vagos mientras no estoy.

Aun cuando digo esto, es poco probable que pase. Prontera es un lugar muy tranquilo y esta lleno de seguridad.

Despues de todo, es la capital del reino de Midgard. El continente mas prospero de todo el mundo.

Si mi camino por unos minutos y me doy cuenta que estoy en frente de la casa de Miku...

Hmm... aun debe estar dormida... Es muy temprano en la mañana, así que no hay manera de que pueda-

Miku: "Zerooooo!"

-verla...

Veo a Miku tranquilamente en el jardin que tiene su casa. Tiene una regadera en su mano mientras rocía las flores.

Zero: "¿Como puedes estar despierta tan temprano? ¿Y que haces aquí afuera?"

Miku: "No necesito dormir mucho tiempo. Y debo ser responsable con mi jardín. ¿Ves? Estoy regando las flores."

Zero: "Ah... si..."

Vi a Miku con su regadera rociando las flores... ¿y aun así le pregunte que hacía? A eso me refiero cuando digo "ponerme nervioso al estar con ella..."

O talvez... mi mente esta perdida en otra clase de pensamientos...

Miku: "Hehe... ¿que haces por aquí tan temprano? Y además... vas con todas esas cosas..."

Zero: "¿Yo? Estoy de camino a- …...!"

Ah... Rayos! En el momento en que iba a decir que iba a salir de la ciudad, recuerdo la conversación de ayer... le prometí llevarla conmigo en mi proximo viaje.

Pero no puedo llevarla... puede ser algo peligroso!

No quiero hacerlo, pero debo mentirle...

Zero: "Solo... Estoy de camino a... emm... si! A entrenar un poco afuera de la ciudad. Ultimamente no he hecho nada y estoy fuera de forma, así que..."

Miku: "Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Puedo ir también?"

Zero: "No, no... no es necesario. Será algo rápido y además estás cuidando tu jardín. No es necesario que vengas también. Todo esta bien! No pasa nada extraño! Hehe!"

Miku: "Umm... ¿estas escondiendo algo?"

Zero: "Claro que no! Como crees que yo... podría... mentirte..."

Miku: "Hehe... tienes razon... Si me mintieras, sabes que me sentiria muy mal, ¿cierto?"

Esa cara sonriente... me siento culpable tratando de esconderle lo que voy a hacer...

Mentir y fingir siempre han sido cosas normales para mi, pero en esta situación... no creo que pueda lograrlo. Despues de todo, ella se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

Zero: "Haaa... te dire la verdad... "

Miku: "¿Hm?"

Le cuento sobre lo que paso en la noche y le enseño la carta que encontre. Mientras me escucha contar la historia, parece sorprendida. Despues de leer la carta, su cara comienza a preocuparse.

Miku: "Debemos ir a salvarla!"

Zero: "¿Salvarla? No había llegado a esa conclusión. Y aparte... ¿"debemos"? Yo iré solo."

Miku: "No iras solo! Te acompañaré!"

Zero: "No... no es necesario, en serio! Puede ser muy peligroso y además... no puedo llevarte como si nada a un lugar tan lejos."

Miku: "Porque es peligroso es que debo ir contigo. Siempre que vas a alguna aventura, llevas a Mint. ¿Acaso no es peligroso para ella también?"

Zero: "Ese... es un buen punto... pero es muy distinto... Mint tiene mucha experiencia y ha estudiado mucho... pero tu..."

Miku: "¿Olvidaste lo que me prometiste ayer?"

Rayos... sabía que iba a decir eso...

Zero: "Miku... esto no es un juego. Es cierto que lo dije ayer, pero..."

Miku: "¿Entonces me mentiste?"

Zero: "No... no lo hice... Pero dije que solo te llevaría si no era peligroso..."

Miku: "La carta dice que no es nada peligroso!"

Zero: "No puedes hacerle caso a lo que dice una carta altamente sospechosa!"

Miku: "Si es "altamente sospechosa", entonces no tienes razones para ir a Rachel, ¿cierto?"

Zero: "B... eso... Kh!"

No puedo contestar nada. En este punto, no creo que pueda ganar esta discusion...

Me siento derrotado y lo unico que puedo hacer es rascar mi cabeza, suspirar y aceptar.

Zero: "Haaa... Esta vez me ganaste..."

Ella tiene un buen punto. Si la carta no es real, entonces no hay razón por la que tenga que ir a Rachel... pero aun así iré porque pienso que la carta dice la verdad.

En ese caso... puede que todo esto no sea peligroso, ya que la carta lo dice... ¿cierto?

Miku: "Entonces está decidído! Iré a prepararme, estaré lista en un segundo. Hehe!"

Diciendo eso, corre a su casa y cierra la puerta...

Haaa... parece que no puedo negarme ahora...

En ese momento, siento un ligero viento detras de mi cabeza...

Voz en la espalda: "¿Hm? ¿Que esta pasando por aquí?"

Conozco esa voz y no me sorprende escucharla...

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿porque no había aparecido aún...? Siempre que hay problemas, ella es la primera en llegar.

Mientras me doy la vuelta, digo...

Zero: "¿Donde se supone que estabas?"

Veo una chica pequeña, del tamaño de un juguete, con alas negras, ojos morados y cabello blanco volando al nivel de mi cabeza.

Lilith: "¿Hm? Bueno... un golpe como ese no puede pasar desapercibido. Tu sabes... en medio de la noche y todo eso..."

…... . . . Huh.

Zero: "A eso me refiero! ¿Estuviste viendo todo eso desde el principio y no hiciste nada por ayudarme!?"

Estoy empezando a enojarme con esta chica... aunque hasta ahora, la haya olvidado por completo.

Lilith: "No vi "todo desde el principio". Solo escuche el golpe en medio de la noche. Pero el ruido vino de tu casa, asi que pensé que todo estaba bien."

Zero: "¿Como es posible que todo esté bien con esa clase de ruido!? ¿Y que quieres decir con ese "como se trataba de tu casa"...!?"

Lilith: "Tranquilo humano, no tienes porque enojarte tanto. Ah, también estaba muy cansada como para seguirte por todos los lugares que corriste."

Zero: "En ese caso, me hubieras detenido!"

¿Como puede ser tan despreocupada!? Haaaaa... y con esos comentarios quiere que no me enoje... Ultimamente, esta chica hace que pierda mi paciencia muy rápido...

Ella solo vuela en frente de mí despreocupadamente. Me tranquilizo para poder seguir con la conversación.

Zero "Más importante aún... ¿Pudiste ver quién fué responsable de ese golpe?"

Lilith: "Hmmmmm... veamos..."

Ella pone un dedo en su barbilla y cierra sus ojos.

Despues de un momento...

Lilith: "No."

¿Le llevó tanto tiempo decir eso!? Vamos Zero... mantén la calma...

Lilith: "Como dije antes, solo lo escuché. Hoy en la mañana pasé por tu casa y vi ese "arreglo" que hiciste. Por cierto, se ve muy mal. Cuando no te encontré en la casa, solo seguí tu rastro para saber donde estabas."

Zero: "No te burles del poder que esconde algo tan simple como un clavo y una tablas. Ya que estas aquí, te contaré lo que pasó..."

Llilith: "Me burlaba de ti... no de los clavos y las tablas. Cuéntame que pasa."

Zero: "Déjame en paz!"

Le cuento la historia a Lilith mientras vuela de una manera despreocupada. Parece muy aburrida mientras le cuento todo esto.

Pero es normal... la relación entre ella y Mint nunca ha sido buena...

Lilith: "Oh.. así que es eso."

Sí... realmente parece que no le importa en lo absoluto...

En ese momento, escucho una puerta que se abre y se cierra a mis espaldas. Ahora escucho unos pasos de una persona corriendo en esta direccion.

Miku: "Estoy lista! Ah! Buenos dias Lilith!"

Al volver a ver a Miku, noto que no trae nada mas que un pequeño bolso que parece vacio... ¿Realmente preparó algo para viajar? Su ropa es la misma que utiliza normalmente en la ciudad...

Bueno... despues de todo, no esta acostumbrada a salir de la ciudad.

Lilith: "Ah, buenos dias Miku. ¿Vas de paseo?"

Miku: "Ire con Zero a una aventura! ¿Ya te contó lo que pasó?"

Lilith: "Así es, ya me lo conto todo..."

Lilith cierra un ojo y me mira de una manera extraña...

Lilith: "Entonces... ¿dejas a una y te vas con otra? Eh, ¿humano?"

Zero: "Gah! No es lo que parece. Es solo que... veras..."

Lilith: "Hahaha, no importa. No tienes porque sonrojarte, solo estoy bromeando. Bien entonces, les deseo suerte."

Dice eso mientras se da la vuelta y vuela hacia otra direccion... ¿Eh...?

Zero: "¿No vas a venir con nosotros?"

Lilith: "¿Porque debería hacerlo? Por lo que me contaste, la carta dice claramente que no es nada importante y que estará bien, ¿no es asi? DeberÍas confiar un poco mas en ella."

Es la primera vez que escucho hablar a Lilith de esa manera...

Talvez ella tenga razón...

Lilith: "además... ¿quien más podría cuidar tu casa mientras no estás?"

Zero: "Bueno... en una situación como esta, desconfiar es lo mas logico... con todo lo que paso anoche..."

¿…...!?

Zero: "¿Que dijiste sobre mi casa!?"

Lilith: "Suerte!"

Lilith se aleja rapidamente en dirección de mi casa... Tsk! ¿Donde quedó toda la seguridad de la que hablaba hace poco y que mi casa estaría bien!?

Estoy seguro que ella solo me dijo eso para burlarse y aprovecharse de mi casa!

Zero: "Haaaa... simplemente... no puedo entenderla..."

Miku: "Hehehe... los dos se llevan muy bien. Si no fueran distintos fisicamente, podría decir que son hermanos."

Zero: "... A ti tampoco puedo entenderte. ¿De que estas hablando?"

Miku: "Hahaha!"

Zero: "Parece que te diviertes mucho con mis problemas..."

Miku cierra el gran porton de barras negras que esta afuera de su casa y parece que esta lista para comenzar el viaje.

Zero: "¿Estas lista?"

Miku: "Sí!"

Zero: "Bien. Antes de empezar este viaje, vamos a sentarnos un momento."

Miku: "¿Hm? Esta bien."

Busco un lugar cercano con alguna banca para sentarnos. Recuerdo la primera vez que viajé con Mint y las reglas que hicimos en esa ocasión para no tener problemas.

Zero: "Te diré las reglas básicas para que podamos viajar sin problemas y saber que hacer en caso de emergencia. De esa manera, sabrás como comportarte o que hacer. No son reglas obligatorias, pero te pueden servir como guia si algo pasa."

Miku: "Oh... si!"

Miku cierra sus puños y pone una cara seria mientras me mira.

Ahora... ¿cuales eran esas reglas? Mi memoria es mala y no puedo recordar como eran exactamente... pero creo que esta vez puedo hacer nuevas reglas, ya que viajar con ella es distinto que viajar con Mint. Miku es solo una chica normal.

Veamos...

Zero: "Regla número 1: Mientras estemos fuera de las ciudades o en una misión, no somos amigos. No podemos hacer las mismas cosas que hacemos normalmente como amigos... como por ejemplo, hablar como lo estamos haciendo ahora."

Miku: "¿Hm? ¿Eso porque?"

Zero: "Porque debes mantenerte siempre alerta. No sabes que clase de peligros pueden haber. además, no puedes perder la concentración. Es algo muy importante."

Miku: "Mhm, mhm!"

Miku asiente con la cabeza y hace un sonido con su garganta en señal de entendimiento.

La siguiente regla debe ser algo para asegurarme que ella este a salvo... cual puede ser...

Zero: "Regla número 2: No importa la situación, debes velar siempre por tu propia seguridad. Si hay una situación en la que debes luchar, elige siempre huir."

Miku: "¿Eh? Eso significa que... si estamos en peligro, ¿debo abandonarte?"

Zero: "Asi es."

Miku: "¿Porque? Esa regla parece algo cruel... y cobarde..."

Zero: "Veras... Es una regla especial creada para ti."

Miku: "¿Eh?"

Zero: "Como no tienes experiencia luchando, es una manera de mantenerte segura. Y aunque suene algo cruel, es mejor luchar solo que preocuparme por ti."

Miku: "Oh... Pero si llego a hacerme fuerte, ¿entonces puedo luchar a tu lado?"

Zero: "Hmmm... talvez... Pero mientras no lo seas, debes huir o esconderte mientras soluciono el problema."

Miku: "Ya veo..."

Veamos... la regla número 3 debería ser...

Zero: "Regla número 3: No viajes ni te esfuerces mucho si te sientes mal. Para que puedas viajar bien, debes sentirte al 100%."

Miku: "Mhm, entiendo."

Su cara sigue seria y no deja de verme. Parece que esta guardando estas reglas como algo muy importante.

Aunque yo las estoy inventando en este momento, para ella son cosas muy importantes que debe seguir.

La ultima regla será...

Zero: "Regla número 4: Confia siempre en tus compañeros. Mientras estés fuera de la ciudad, las únicas personas en las que puedes confiar son tus compañeros. Hay algunas excepciones... así que esta regla puede cambiar segun la situación."

Miku: "Por ejemplo... ¿si encontramos a alguien que parezca confiable?"

Zero: "Asi es. Pero mantente siempre alerta aunque parezcan confiables. Recuerda la regla 1. Bien, esa es la ultima regla."

Miku: "Hehe, esa ultima regla parece facil de seguir... (creo que debí apuntar las demas...)"

Ahora su cara se ve algo preocupada...

¿Hmm? Eso significa que... ponía tanta atencion... ¿no porque fueran importantes, si no porque le parecian dificiles...?

Haaaa... creo que es mejor no preguntar...

Zero: "Bien. Eso es todo. Es hora de irnos."

Miku: "Si!"

Zero: "¿No dejaste nada pendiente? No sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera."

Miku: "Nop, todo esta listo!"

Zero: "En ese caso... Vamos!"

Comenzamos a caminar y en poco tiempo, estamos a las afueras de la ciudad.


	3. 003

Comenzamos a caminar afuera de Prontera. El cielo es despejado y los rayos del sol iluminan todo el lugar.

Afuera de la ciudad esta lleno de árboles, cesped y algunos rios. Es un lugar muy agradable para una caminata, un paseo o un día de campo. Siempre hay niños jugando por estos lugares, pero aun es muy temprano como para ver personas por aquí.

Miku se ve feliz con toda la naturaleza y se aleja de mi para jugar con algunos animales que se encuentra en el camino.

Vaya... realmente parece una niña.

Al principio no quería traerla, pero al verla así... siento que le hacía falta salir de la ciudad.

Aunque Miku esta un poco lejos de mi, sigo mi camino sin perderla de vista. Despues de todo, desde que salimos de la ciudad empezó a funcionar la Regla número 1 que hablamos hace poco.

En este momento, somos solamente compañeros de viaje, así que debo estar atento de mis alrededores para que no suceda nada extraño.

Miku se ve muy despreocupada como si todo fuera un juego... este lugar es muy tranquilo y entiendo que no pueda controlar sus ganas de jugar. Talvez soy yo el único que se toma una simple caminata como una situación de vida o muerte...

Pero esos tiempos en que una simple caminata era cuestión de vida o muerte... ya han terminado...

Debo relajarme un poco. Solo le llamaré la atención si algo malo sucede.

Mientras pienso en esas cosas, la veo correr hacia mí. ¿Se habrá cansado de jugar tanto?

Miku: "Zero!"

Zero: "¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

Miku pone una cara confusa como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante.

Miku: "Eh... no.. bueno... tengo una pregunta."

Zero: "¿Cual es?"

Miku: "Esto... ¿hacia donde vamos?"

Zero: "Ah... es eso..."

Miku: "Sé que es Rachel, pero... ¿donde queda exactamente...?"

Pensé que sería algo mas serio, pero no importa.

Busco en uno de mis bolsillos un papel doblado que he usado siempre como mapa. Lo desdoblo y Miku se coloca a mi lado para poder verlo.

Zero: "En este momento, nos encontramos aquí. Un poco abajo de Prontera. ¿Lo ves?"

Miku asiente con su cabeza mientras mira el mapa. Luego le señalo una ciudad que está muy cerca de Prontera.

Zero: "En este momento, nos dirigimos a este lugar, Izlude. Es una ciudad famosa por estar en la costa. A esa ciudad llegan muchos barcos de otros lugares."

Miku: "¿Entonces viajaremos en barco?"

Zero: "Hmmm, no. Podríamos viajar en barco, pero hace poco inventaron un globo que es mucho más rápido y aterriza en una ciudad mas cerca de Rachel que cualquier barco."

Miku: "Ah... creo que he escuchado sobre eso..."

Zero: "Sí. Es un invento bastante útil. Es un poco mas costoso y en lo personal... no me agrada, pero es es la mejor opción para viajes largos."

Miku: "¿No te agrada? ¿Porque?"

Zero: "Eso es porque... bueno... no importa. Sigamos con el mapa."

Miku: "Hmmm..."

Ahora señalo una ciudad en el lado derecho superior del mapa.

Zero: "Esta es Juno. En este lugar nos dejará el globo."

Luego de eso, señalo hacia una ciudad al extremo izquierdo del mapa.

Zero: "Y desde Juno, viajaremos hasta este lugar. Esta es Rachel."

Miku: "Waah... ah... aah... es muy lejos! Está casi al otro lado del mundo!"

Zero: "Así es. Te dije que era lejos. Por eso no podemos perder mucho tiempo."

Miku tiene una cara de sorpresa mientras mira el mapa. ¿Nunca se imaginó que sería un viaje tan largo?

Zero: "Aun tienes tiempo para devolverte. No hemos caminado mucho..."

Miku: "¿Eh? No, no, esta bien, iré!"

Zero: "Hahaha, está bien. Pero luego no te quejes de que el camino es muy largo y quieres regresar."

Miku: "¿Eh? No haría algo como eso! Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees!"

Pone sus manos en su pecho y dice eso con una cara muy seria... pero sus manos tan temblorosas la delatan.

No es bueno que se esfuerce tanto por fingir que esta bien...

Tomo el mapa, lo hago un rollo y le doy un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

PLAP!

Miku: "Ouch!"

Zero: "Despierta, no podemos detenernos en el camino así como si nada."

Miku: "Ah... sí!... Tienes razon. Vamos!"

Ahora parece animada de nuevo y alza uno de sus puños. Me gustaría tener la energía y ese animo que tiene ella... pero se lo dejaré a los que son mas jóvenes.

Se ve tan feliz que... tomo de nuevo mi mapa y le doy otro ligero golpe en la cabeza.

PLAP!

Miku: "Ouch! ¿Y ahora eso porque!?"

Pone sus manos en su cabeza y parece un poco enfadada.

Norlmalmente mentiría, pero en este caso, no lo veo necesario.

Zero: "¿Hm? Por nada en especial. Solo quería hacerlo."

Miku: "Eso no es justo!"

Zero: "Tranquila, después de todo eres mas "fuerte de lo que creo", así que no es nada para tí, ¿cierto?"

Miku: "Ghh...!"

Oooohh... AHORA se ve enfadada...

Debo agradecer que el día tan hermoso y aprovecharlo para correr y hacer algo de ejercicio... No es que le tenga miedo a Miku!

Miku: "Hey! No huyas! Dame ese mapa!"

Zero: "Dijé que perdimos mucho tiempo! No tenemos tiempo para jugar! además, ¿no dijiste que eres muy fuerte!? Eso no debería molestarte!"

Miku: "Zeeerooooo!"

Y así, soy perseguido por una Miku furiosa.

Pensándolo bien y sacandole provecho a esta situación... de esta manera llegaremos mucho mas rápido a Izlude!

Zero: "Huff... Bien, llegamos a Izlude..."

Miku: "Ha... ha... que bien..."

En un momento, nos encontramos en Izlude. Correr hasta aquí siendo perseguido por Miku fue más cansado de lo que pensé.

Apenas llegamos a Izlude, nos sentamos en la acera para descansar.

En serio... Miku era mas fuerte de lo que pensé... pero es normal que ella se vea mucho mas cansada que yo.

Miku: "Es... una gran... ciudad... ha...ha..."

Zero: "Asi es... Espera un poco."

Miku: "¿Hm?... Esta bien... Ha... ha..."

Debemos descansar antes de poder seguir nuestro camino. Mi condición física ha empeorado desde que tome esas "vacaciones"...

Veo una tienda cerca y me levanto.

Zero: "¿Quieres un refresco?"

Miku: "Ah... sí."

Zero: "Bien... ¿que sabor te gusta?"

Miku: "Vegetales!"

...

…... ¿Vegetales?

Mi mente se queda en blanco y no puedo decir nada.

Despues de un momento, reacciono de nuevo.

Zero: "Quieres decir... ¿frutas?"

Miku: "No, de vegetales. ¿Nunca lo has probado?"

Zero: "No... nunca lo he hecho... ni siquiera estoy seguro de que exista ese sabor..."

Miku: "Sí existe, y sabe muy bien! Y es muy saludable."

Zero: "Mmmm... está bien, preguntare por ese..."

Aun no creo que exista, pero Miku no es la clase de persona que mienta o haga bromas, así que preguntare.

Me dirijo a una tienda en medio de la calle y le pregunto al vendedor.

Zero: "Hmmm... ¿Tienen refrescos de vegetales?"

Vendedor: "Así es. ¿Quieres algún sabor en especial?"

Ooooooohh! Así que son reales...!

Zero "¿Que sabores tiene?"

Vendedor: "En este momento, solamente de zanahoria y mixto."

Zero: "¿Mixto?"

Vendedor: "Así es. Son varios vegetales en un solo refresco."

Zero: "Como un refresco de frutas... ¿solo que de vegetales?"

Vendedor: "Así es."

Me toma un segundo creer lo que estoy escuchando, pero por lo que veo, no es una broma.

El de zanahoria creo haberlo escuchado antes... pero... ¿mixto? ¿A que puede saber...?

Es un buen momento para averiguarlo, así que tomare uno. Si el refresco existe, no puede ser tan malo.

Miku dijo "vegetales", así que debe ser este "mixto" del que estaba hablando.

Compro dos refrescos y vuelvo con Miku. Ella continua sentada en la acera y por lo que puedo ver, ya no esta cansada.

Zero: "Toma."

Miku: "Gracias!"

Se ve muy contenta...

Toma su refresco, lo abre y lo bebe normalmente. Gulp... gulp... gulp...

Miku: "Haaaa...! Delicioso!"

Zero: "¿En serio? Bien... probare el mio..."

El color de la bebida es verde y puedo ver... prefiero no entrar en detalles sobre como se ve.

Lo abro, acerco la botella a mi boca y le doy un trago... gul...

GAACK!

¿Que clase de sabor tan agrio y poco agradable es este!? Tsk... un poco de azucar no le habría hecho mal!

Zero: "Psssshhhh!"

Miku se sorprende y deja de beber.

Miku: "Ah... ah! Zero! ¿Estas bien!?"

Zero: "Esto... ni siquiera puedo decir a que sabe!"

Miku: "Eh... ¿en serio? ¿Sabe mal?"

Miku comienza a verse un poco triste...

Ya veo... estoy quejandome de la bebida de que ella me recomendo...

Debo arreglarlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

Zero: "No, no es eso! Es solo que es la primera vez que lo pruebo y no estoy acostumbrado al sabor... pero sabe muy bien! Me sorprende que hasta ahora no lo haya probado! Realmente es una buena bebida!"

La sonrisa en la cara de Miku comienza a dibujarse de nuevo.

Miku: "Hehe! Te lo dije! Es una gran bebida!"

Zero: "Así es! Pero no puedo terminarla de una vez... debo guardar un poco para el viaje..."

Miku: "Es cierto! Comprare mas botellas para beber despues!"

No puedo permitir eso!

Pensaba botar esta botella cuando Miku no estuviera viendo... pero si compra mas, no tengo salvación!

Zero: "Claro que no! No es necesario!"

Miku: "¿Um?"

Veras... en el globo tienen un bar, así que estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar más ahí. No es necesario cargar mas cosas de las que necesitamos..."

Miku: "Ah, es cierto... Entonces las comprare despues."

Parece que estoy a salvo por el momento. En el bar del globo solo venden bebidas alcohólicas, asi que no hay bebidas de vegetales ahí arriba... o por mi propio bien... eso espero...

Me siento mal por ella, pero no podría soportar otro trago...

Zero: "Bien, sigamos nuestro camino. ¿Estas lista?"

Miku: "Si!"

Nos levantamos del lugar y seguimos caminando hacia el globo. Por el camino pasamos por varias tiendas. Tiendas de armas, libros, comida, objetos extraños, juguetes, pociones...

Miku se ve sorprendida por todas las tiendas que encontramos en nuestro camino.

Zero: "¿Nunca habías visto tantas tiendas? En Prontera hay algunas..."

Miku: "Sí, he ido a todas las de Prontera, pero aquí hay cosas que no había visto antes..."

Zero: "Sí... las cosas que llegan a Prontera, la mayoria de las veces pasan primero por esta ciudad. Aquí se encuentra la mayor venta. Las cosas que sobran, las venden en otras ciudades... aunque cada ciudad vende cosas unicas."

Miku: "Ya veo... comprare muchas cosas en todas las ciudades que pasemos!"

Zero: "No estamos de paseo!"

Miku: "Hehe, esta bien! Trataré de controlarme por ahora, pero cuando todo esto acabe, me llevaras de compras!"

Zero: "¿Porque tendría que hacer algo así...? Pero está bien... iremos de compras cuando no tengamos nada que hacer."

Miku: "Hehe!"

Hablamos mientras caminamos y en poco tiempo nos encontramos enfrente del globo.

Es un puerto al lado del mar, pero en vez de un barco, tiene un globo.

Para ser más específico, ES un barco, pero en la parte de arriba tiene un globo gigante de forma estirada a los lados que le permite volar.

La fuerza que debe tener o la cantidad de aire que tiene el globo como para poder mantenerse en el aire, es algo que no entiendo, y la compañía que lo fabricó no da detalles de como funciona, ya que podrían robar su idea. Es todo un misterio... pero no me interesa. Le dejare esos secretos a la ciencia...

Miku: "Waaaah... es muy grande..."

Zero: "Asi es. Bien... compraré los tiquetes para viajar."

Camino hasta la ventanilla donde venden los tiquetes. No hay mucha gente por este lugar así que no hay fila para comprarlos.

Zero: "Quiero dos tiquetes para el próximo vuelo."

Vendedor: "Claro, serían 80 mil zeny."

Zero: "Bien... aquí estan. ¿En cuanto sale el próximo vuelo hacia Juno?"

Vendedor: "En 15 minutos. Llegaste justo a tiempo!"

Zero: "Oh... ya veo. ¿Las ciudades que visita el globo son las mismas de siempre? ¿Lo más lejos sería Juno?"

Vendedor: "Así es. Aun no tenemos permiso aereo sobre las demas ciudades."

Zero: "Ya veo... Gracias por los tiquetes."

Vendedor: "Buen viaje!"

Le entrego a Miku su tiquete y nos dirigimos a la entrada del globo. Debemos apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Cuando entramos al globo (o como dije antes, el barco con el globo gigante encima), me doy cuenta que hay mucho espacio libre. Los pasajeros son muy pocos y puedo sentir que será un viaje muy tranquilo.

Tomamos nuestros asientos y esperamos la llamada indicando la salida del globo.

Miku: "Zero, ¿como funciona este globo?"

Los asientos son iguales que en un tren, tienen asientos en los que viajan 2 personas a cada lado y una mesa en el centro. Miku esta enfrente de mi.

Zero: "Bueno... la idea principal es que el globo esta lleno de aire... obviamente... pero no sé los detalles. La fabrica no puede revelar esos secretos porque se los podría robar la competencia. Es un misterio para todos."

Miku: "Ya veo..."

Voz de Chica: "Atención a todos los pasajeros! En este momento el globo va a despegar, así que abrochen sus cinturones. El globo hará varias paradas en varias ciudades las cuales seran anunciadas 10 minutos antes de llegar a ellas. No nos haremos responsables si no se bajan a tiempo o se lanzan por las ventanas! Para mas información, pueden hablar conmigo!"

Mientras esa chica dice eso, puedo ver por la ventana que el globo se comienza a elevar y poco a poco comenzamos a tomar altura.

Y ahora que el globo comienza a volar, empiezo a sentir un poco de sueño...

Por cierto... la parte de "lanzarse por la ventana" ha pasado un par de veces...

Zero: "Yaaaaawwwnnn..."

Miku: "¿Estas cansado?"

Zero: "Sí... un poco... Creo que dormiré durante el viaje..."

Miku: "¿Eh?"

Zero: "Ayer en la noche y hoy en la madrugada pasaron todas esas cosas, así que no pude dormir..."

Tuve que arreglar el hoyo en la pared y preparar mis cosas. Y por estar preocupado por Mint, no pude dormir del todo...

Miku: "Ah, es... cierto..."

Miku comienza a poner una cara triste de nuevo.

Pensaría que su ánimo cambia muy seguido, pero la verdad es que no puede esconder sus emociones y es muy facil ver a travez de ella.

Zero: "¿Hay algo mal?"

Miku: "No, es solo que no podre hablar contigo..."

Zero: "¿Hm? Claro que no... Pero en vez de eso, puedes divertirte con otras cosas."

Miku: "¿Otras cosas?"

Zero: "Mira, este globo es muy grande y su seguridad es muy buena. Puedes ir a la librería y conseguir uno o varios libros. También hay un casino y otras cosas con las que puedes pasar el tiempo jugando."

Miku: "Ah! ¿En serio?"

Zero: "Puedes preguntarle a esa chica que esta ahí. Ella puede decirte o llevarte a todos los lugares que quieras."

Miku: "Sí! Iré a hablar con ella. Descansa Zero!"

El día es soleado y el cielo está despejado. Estoy seguro que llegaremos a Juno poco antes de que caiga la noche.

Zero: "Que te diviertas. Ah, por cierto, toma esto."

Le doy a Miku el comunicador de Mint.

Miku: "¿Que es esto?"

Zero: "Es un comunicador... Es un objeto extraño que usamos Mint y yo. Si escribes algo ahí, mi comunicador comenzará a sonar y me llegará tu mensaje."

Mientras digo eso, comienzo a escuchar una música cerca de mi... Es mi comunicador...

Miku: "De verdad funciona! ¿Y dice lo que escribí?"

Zero: "Emmm... ¿"_Hola, Buenas noches!_"...?"

Miku: "Asi es! Hehe... es genial!"

Zero: "Haaaa... son objetos muy extraños y hasta ahora solo conozco estos dos, así que intenta cuidarlo mucho. Pero más importante, si tienes un problema, solo presiona este botón y lo tomaré como una señal de alerta."

Miku: "¿Mmm, este?"

En ese momento, mi comunicador suena de nuevo, pero ahora con una música distinta.

En la pantalla, aparece un punto de color celeste a la par de un punto blanco... ¿Hm? ¿Un punto celeste? Hasta ahora, siempre había sido amarillo...

Miku: "Ah... apareció algo..."

Zero: "Es un radar. Al presionar ese boton, puedo saber donde te encuentras y de una vez, manda una señal al otro comunicador. Por eso digo que es para casos de emergencia."

Miku: "Un radar... suena divertido..."

Zero: "Bien, es todo. Ve a divertirte."

Miku: "Sí! Nos vemos luego. Hehe!"

Veo a Miku caminar hacia la chica que atiende a los pasajeros y luego se van las dos juntas por una puerta.

Miro por la ventana y veo que el globo aun no ha alcanzado la altura máxima. Genial! Entonces todo está bien por el momento.

Pensando en eso, pongo los brazos sobre la mesa y luego la cabeza encima de ellos. Cierro mis ojos...

Ahora... descansare por un momento...

Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi!

Mmmmm... ese sonido... mi comunicador... ¿hay algo mal...? Yaaaawwwnnn...

Me siento algo dormido aun, pero Miku debe estar llamandome... debo despertar...

Reviso mi comunicador y hay un mensaje... "_Zero! Buenos Dias! Hora de Comer!_"

... ¿Eh?

Levanto mi cabeza y veo a Miku delante de mi sentada en su asiento. Estiro mis brazos y me siento mas relajado sabiendo que todo está bien.

Miku: "Buenos dias!"

Zero: "Hmmmmm... Buenos dias Miku... ¿Que hora es...?"

Reviso mi comunicador de nuevo y logro ver la hora... 12:49 pm...

Miku: "Perdon por despertarte... pero también es importante comer para recuperar energias!"

Zero: "Sí... tienes razon..."

La chica que llevo a Miku de paseo se acerca a nosotros y nos pregunta si estamos listos para comer. Respondemos que sí y se va de nuevo.

Zero: "¿Como la pasaste? ¿Te divertiste?"

Miku: "Asi es! Hay muchas cosas divertidas y jugue mucho tiempo!"

Se ve muy emocionada y feliz.

Zero: "¿No tuviste problemas? Este barco es algo grande... puedes perderte facilmente."

Miku: "No, esa chica siempre estuvo conmigo. La pasé muy bien!"

Zero: "Heh... que bien... yaaaaawwwwwnnnn..."

Mientras hablo con ella, dejo escapar otro gran bostezo. Quisiera descansar solo un poco más...

Miku: "Aun tienes sueño..."

Zero: "Solo un poco..."

Miku: "Mmmmm... ya se! Talvez si abro la ventana, te sientas mucho mejor!"

Zero: "Si... puede ser que... si la abres... ¿Eh...?"

¿Eeeeeeeehhhh!?

Miku se levanta e intenta abrir la ventana que esta a su lado.

¿Como puede hacer eso a esta altura!?

Zero: "Miku! No!"

Me levanto y la sostengo por los hombros para alejarla de la ventana. Mientras hago eso, mi mirada se concentra en la ventana y veo todo el paisaje desde una gran altura...

Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Siento que mi corazon quiere salirse y salto hacia atrás de regreso a mi asiento. No puedo verla, pero se que mi cara está pálida.

Miku no entiende que pasa y me ve confundida.

Miku: "Ummm... ¿Zero? ¿Estas bien?"

Zero: "¿Eh!? Ah! Sí, claro, estoy bien. Todo normal!"

Miku: "Pareces asustado..."

Zero: "No! No es eso... es solo que... Ah... sí! No puedes abrir la ventana a esta altura! Es algo muy peligroso! Esa ventana debe estar siempre cerrada!"

Miku: "Oh... ya veo... lo siento..."

Zero: "Ha... haha! No te preocupes! Todo esta bien!"

Miku: "Si! Y además, parece que ya estás despierto!"

Zero: "Haaaa... sí, lograste hacerme despertar! Hahahaha!"

Digo eso con una sonrisa, pero realmente sigo asustado...

Mi mayor temor es a las alturas. No puedo ni siquiera ver por la ventana porque siento que mi corazón se detiene.

Ella no lo sabe, pero tampoco quiero que lo sepa!

Veo acercarse a la chica con dos bandejas de comida. Despues de darle las gracias, comenzamos a comer.

Miku y yo no hablamos durante la comida. Puede parecer algo incómodo, pero Miku y yo pensamos igual sobre el momento de comer.

Bueno... decir que "pensamos igual" no es exacto. Ella tiene sus propias razones para no hablar mientras come, pero por mi parte, nunca me ha gustado hablar mientras lo hago. Como dije antes, para mí, el momento de comer es muy importante.

Terminamos de comer y la chica se lleva de nuevo las bandejas.

Zero: "Entonces, ¿irás de nuevo a jugar?"

Miku: "Umm... no lo sé..."

Zero: "Veamos... tenemos aun unas 4 horas para llegar a Juno... Es mucho tiempo."

Miku: "Sí..."

Si hubiera sabido que iba a viajar con ella, hubiera traido uno de los juegos de mesa que jugamos normalmente.

Hmmm... no puedo volver a dormir y tengo que buscar algo que hacer...

Zero: "Iré a la libreria. Talvez tengan un libro interesante. ¿Quieres venir?"

Miku: "Si!"

Zero: "Umm... ¿sabes como llegar?"

Miku: "¿Eh? ¿No conoces el globo?"

Zero: "Bueno... no en detalle..."

Miku: "Pero... pensé que viajabas mucho..."

Zero: "Lo hago, pero siempre duermo durante el viaje, así que no se exactamente lo que hay..."

Miku: "Ooohhh... ya veo. Entonces... seré tu guia!"

Zero: "Esta bien... señorita guia. ¿Puede llevarme a la libreria?"

Miku: "Si! Es por aqui..."

No quiero ver lo demas que hay en globo para no tener sorpresas y encontrarme con paredes de cristal o ventanas abiertas y ver hacia abajo. No creo que existan esas cosas, pero prefiero no averiguarlo.

Caminamos por un pasillo, abrimos una puerta y llegamos a una gran librería.

Miku: "Aquí estamos!"

Zero: "Vaya... es grande..."

Miku: "Si!"

Zero: "Bien, buscaré algo para leer. ¿No quieres seguir jugando?"

Miku: "No... Me quedaré contigo! En la mañana dormías, pero ahora que estas despierto, podemos leer juntos."

Zero: "Hmmm, ¿estas segura? Pensé que no te gustaba leer."

Miku: "Hehe! Depende del libro. Si es de ciencia o magia, no lo entiendo y me aburro... Pero me gustan los divertidos y los de aventuras."

Zero: "Bien, busquemos algo para leer."

Buscamos por los pasillos y vemos diferentes títulos. La mayoría son sobre ciencia, tecnología y magia. Buscamos un poco mas y encontramos varios libros para jovenes. Realmente no sé cual elegir...

Veo a Miku y noto que tiene uno en la mano.

Miku: "¿Que tal este?"

Zero: "¿Parece divertido?"

Miku: "Me gusta la portada..."

Veo la portada del libro y veo dibujado un hombre sosteniendo una espada y un dragón lanzando fuego por la boca...

…...?

No parece un libro para chicas...

Hmm... no entiendo los gustos de Miku...

Zero: "Esta bien. Entonces yo leere...veamos..."

Sigo buscando entre los libros pero Miku me detiene.

Miku: "No! Leamos este juntos!"

Zero: "¿Hm?"

Miku: "Podemos leer una página cada uno y así será mas divertido, ¿no crees?"

Talvez ella tenga razón...

Zero: "Está bien. Leeremos ese."

Buscamos un asiento, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y empezamos a leer el libro una página cada uno.

Es una historia muy interesante y hace que el tiempo pase rápido.

Despues de leer muchas hojas, escuchamos el anuncio de la llegada a Juno.

Voz de chica: "Atención a todos los pasajeros! En 15 minutos llegaremos a Juno. Esta es la última ciudad! Por favor, preparense para bajar del globo. Repito! Llegaremos a Juno en 15 minutos!"

Zero: "Heh... no pense que fuera tan tarde. Debemos irnos."

Miku: "Pero...! El libro!"

Zero: "Haaaa... no hay nada que hacer. Tendremos que dejarlo. No podemos terminarlo. Y solo pudimos leer unas pocas páginas."

Miku: "Awww..."

Zero: "Es una lástima..."

Hmmm... también me interesa el libro, así que debería hacer algo...

Veo al chico que cuida la librería mientras regresamos a nuestro lugar.

Zero: "Hmmm... este libro... ¿podemos comprarlo?"

Chico: "¿Hm? Sí, no hay problema. Solo serian 15000 zenys."

Zero: "Bien, entonces lo compramos."

Miku: "Siiiii!"

Le doy el dinero al chico y guardo el libro en un pequeño bolso que llevo escondido.

En ese bolso llevo varias cosas escondidas. Llevo una daga muy afilada, un pequeño cuchillo de cocina, algunas pociones, antídotos, zeny, pañuelos... y ahora un libro.

Zero: "Bien, tenemos el libro. Ahora debemos apresurarnos."

Miku: "Vamos!"

Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos a recoger nuestras cosas y luego nos dirigimos a la salida del globo.

Puedo ver por la ventana que esta descendiendo poco a poco y en unos segundos más, toca el suelo.

Voz de chica: "Última parada. Nos encontramos en Juno! A todos los pasajeros, por favor, bajen del globo. Gracias por volar con nosotros! Buen viaje! Cualquier pasajero que sea encontrado en el globo después de dejar la ciudad, será lanzado por la ventana en pleno vuelo!"

Miku: "¿Lanzado en pleno vuelo!?"

Zero: "Será mejor salir de aquí... no le pongas mucha atención."

Como dije antes... ya se han dado varios de casos de "personas lanzandose por la ventana..."

Voluntaria... o involuntariamente...

Con ese anuncio, la puerta se abre y salimos del globo.


	4. 004

Ahora nos encontramos fuera del globo. Aún tenemos la luz del día, pero no será por mucho tiempo.

Mi comunicador indica las 5:16 de la tarde, así que anochecerá muy pronto. Comienzo a caminar, pero Miku parece confundida.

El paisaje fuera de Juno no es verde como Prontera, si no que el color amarillo abunda en todas partes... es un bosque de hojas amarillas y rojas, hojas secas que lo hacen parecer que siempre es otoño.

El color amarillo y rojo esta en todas partes... en las montañas, los arboles y los precipicios que hay aún mas adentro de ese "bosque".

Miku: "Ummm... ¿Zero?"

Zero: "¿Que pasa?"

Miku: "¿Pensé que el globo nos dejaría en una ciudad?"

Zero: "Así es. Nos dejó a las afueras de la ciudad."

Miku: "¿Eh...? Entonces... ¿esta es la ciudad? Pense que sería distinta..."

Miku nunca había visitado este lugar, así que no sabe el secreto que esconde.

Zero: "Hehe... es porque no estás viendo hacia la dirección correcta."

Miku: "¿Hm?"

Ella ve hacia todos lados bucando con su vista y cada vez parece mas confundida.

Miku: "Yo... no puedo verla... solo veo hojas secas en el suelo y montañas... "

Zero: "Haha, aún sigues viendo hacia la dirección equivocada. Solamente mira hacia arriba."

Cuando digo eso, Miku mira hacia el cielo y se sorprende.

Miku: "Waaaaaaahh! Es una isla en el cielo!"

Zero: "La ciudad de Juno es la más avanzada en temas de magia. Vamos o se hará muy tarde."

Miku: "Ah... eh... sí! Pero... ¿como llegaremos hasta ahí?"

Zero: "Solo sígueme."

Seguimos caminando y nos encontramos enfrente de un círculo hecho de piedra en el suelo. Ésta es la entrada a Juno. Utiliza un método de teletransportación que lleva directo a la ciudad.

Le indico a Miku pararse encima del círculo y en un momento desaparece. Luego yo hago lo mismo.

Cierro los ojos, los abro de nuevo y me encuentro a la par de Miku en frente de una gran ciudad.

La ciudad de Juno es tan grande como Prontera, pero la diferencia es que se encuentran más universidades sobre magia.

Para ser exacto, Juno es un paraiso para todos aquellos que quieran aprender sobre magia. Es tan avanzada en temas de magia, que todas las personas que quieran ser hechiceros, deben venir a este lugar.

Miku: "Es una ciudad muy grande..."

Zero: "Yo en vez de llamarla "ciudad" la llamaría una "universidad gigante""

Miku: "¿Hm?"

Zero: "Casi todas las personas aquí son estudiantes de magia. Su actitud es lo que esperarías de alguien que estudia todo el día."

Miku: "Ya veo..."

Zero: "Y por cierto, en este momento nos encontramos en otro continente. Las cosas son algo distintas a lo que estas acostumbrada. Son algo estrictos en su seguridad, así que no hagas nada sospechoso o fuera de lo normal. Si tienes dudas sobre algo solo debes preguntarme. ¿Esta bien?"

Miku: "Ummm... sí! Está bien."

Zero: "Se hará de noche muy pronto, vamos al hotel."

Diciendo eso, comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Juno.

No es mi primera vez en esta ciudad. He estado aquí muchas veces antes, así que conozco toda la ciudad y me dirijo directamente al hotel.

Esta vez Miku solo observa el paisaje y no se aleja de mi como lo hacía en Izlude y fuera de Prontera.

Llegamos al hotel y voy directamente al mostrador donde se encuentra la encargada del lugar.

Ummm... me pregunto que clase de habitación debería pedir...

Siempre que viajo con Mint, usabamos una habitación doble... pero al principio usábamos una habitación para cada uno...

Umm... haré lo mismo en este caso.

Pido dos habitaciones, le doy una llave a Miku y caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

Zero: "Bien. La hora de la cena será en una hora. La cena se sirve en cada habitación, así que no te preocupes por salir."

Miku: "Ah... ya veo..."

Zero: "¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo?"

Miku: "No... es solo que estaremos en habitaciones separadas..."

Zero: "Sí. Hay habitaciones dobles, pero de esta manera es mejor. Así tendrás una habitación para ti misma. Ya sabes... son cuestiones de privacidad..."

Miku: "Tienes razon..."

Podría cambiar de opinion y pedir una habitación doble a la encargada... pero no puedo hacer eso! Miku es muy inocente pero... sigo siendo un hombre...

Zero: "Bien entonces. Es todo por hoy. Nos veremos mañana a las 7 de la mañana. Puedes ver la hora en tu comunicador."

Miku: "Sí! Pero... ummm... Zero..."

Zero: "¿Hm?"

Miku: "¿No crees que es muy temprano aun como para despedirnos?"

Zero: "Bueno... debes descansar bien para poder viajar mañana. No debes esforzarte mucho."

Miku: "Pero hoy no caminamos mucho, solo un poco en la mañana. Todo el dÍa viajamos en globo..."

Zero: "Hmm... es cierto... no me siento cansado..."

Pero... ¿como puedo estar con ella por la noche como si todo estuviera bien?

Mientras pienso en esto, comienzo a sentirme como un pervertido... ¿que puedo hacer...?

Ah! Lo tengo!

Zero: "Despues de la cena, podemos seguir leyendo el libro que compramos en el globo."

Miku: "Ah! Sí!"

Zero: "Bien, nos vemos luego."

Miku: "Sí!"

Entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta.

Haaaaa... leer un libro para alejar esa clase de pensamientos... me pregunto si como hombre estoy haciendo lo correcto...

La habitación sencilla no es tan grande como la doble, pero tiene todas las cosas necesarias para descansar y con eso me basta. No me siento con ánimos de descansar aún, así que tomaré un baño.

Despues de tomar un baño, dejo mi armadura y mi equipo a un lado de la cama.

Wah... mi armadura y mi espada son pesadas, así que me siento mucho mejor y mas agil cuando no las tengo encima.

Llaman a mi puerta avisandome sobre la cena y me dejan una mesa con una bandeja de comida. Hehe... tenia un poco hambre...

Termino de comer y me dirijo a la habitación de Miku. Toco la puerta y en poco tiempo Miku la abre.

Miku: "Ah! Zero!"

Zero: "Umm... ¿acabaste de comer? Si no, puedo volver luego..."

Miku: "Si, ya acabe! Entra."

Entro a la habitación y saco el libro que tenía guardado. Nos sentamos en la cama al igual que lo hicimos en el globo y comenzamos a leer...

En este momento, intento concentrarme en el LIBRO y solamente en el LIBRO!

Ignoraré cualquier asunto que no sea importante al LIBRO y cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con el LIBRO!

Miku: "Zero, has leido 4 paginas seguidas..."

Zero: "Eh... ah, sí... No me dí cuenta... Es que es muy interesante! ¿No te molesta si esta vez solo leo yo?"

Miku: "Claro que no! Así es mejor!"

Zero: "Bien entonces, seguiré leyendo. ¿Que tal si te acuestas en la cama y...?"

…... Olvide que los dos estamos sentados en la cama...

Zero: "Yo creo que me sentare en esa silla..."

Miku: "Bien!"

Miku se acomoda en la cama y yo me siento en la silla. Ahora parece que le leo un cuento a una niña para que duerma, pero aun así, debo seguir pensando solo en el libro!

Pasa el tiempo y sigo leyendo el libro página por página.

Despues de un tiempo, veo a Miku que está en la cama y puedo ver que tiene sus ojos cerrados y parece dormir...

Zero: "Hey, Miku... estas dormida?"

Puedo escuchar su respiración suavemente...

Miku: "Zzz... zzz..."

Cierro el libro y me levanto de la silla. Tomo una cobija y la coloco sobre Miku. Tiene una cara muy linda y tierna mientras duerme...

En este momento, no me siento como un pervertido. Ahora tengo la sensación de ser una clase de padre cuidando de su hija...

Zero: "Buenas noches Miku... Duerme bien..."

Diciendo eso, apago la luz y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Cierro la puerta sin hacer ruido y la cierro con llave... La estoy dejando encerrada por seguridad, pero creo que estará bien...

Me levantare temprano y la abriré de nuevo. Si ella despierta primero, de seguro pedirá ayuda con el comunicador.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y me preparo para dormir.

Dia 3 - 23 de Julio

Despues de dormir toda la noche y parte del día de ayer, despierto temprano.

Veo por la ventana y el cielo está despejado sin una sola nube. Parece que sera un día igual al de ayer.

No me agradan los días de sol, prefiero los de lluvia o nublados, pero si fuera uno de esos días, sería complicado viajar.

Tomo un baño y tomo de nuevo mi armadura y mi espada.

Recuerdo que debo quitar el seguro a la puerta de Miku y voy a su habitación. Coloco la llave y le doy vuelta. Solo le quitaré el seguro pero no la abriré. Son las 6:27 am y debe seguir dormida, así que regresaré a mi habitación. A las 7 volveré por ella.

Titi! Titi! Titi! Titi!

En poco tiempo, mi comunicador comienza a sonar y lo reviso. "_Buenos dias Zero!_"

Así que ya esta despierta...

Toc toc!

Suena la puerta de mi habitación. Salgo y me encuentro con Miku.

Miku: "Buenos días Zero!"

Zero: "Esa es la segunda vez que me lo dices hoy."

Miku: "Hehe!"

Zero: "Buenos dias Miku. ¿Dormiste bien?"

Miku: "Sí!"

Zero: "Bien. Entonces... vamos. El globo sale de viaje en una hora, así que debemos apresurarnos."

Miku: "¿Es el mismo globo de ayer?"

Zero: "No, se trata de otro globo. Existen 3 globos. Cada uno para cada continente. El globo que tomaremos esta vez nos dejara en Rachel."

Miku: "Ah... ya veo... llegar será más rápido de lo que pensé!"

Zero: "No te emociones tanto. La distancia que tiene que recorrer este globo es la misma que el de ayer, así que tardaremos de nuevo un día para llegar."

Miku: "Oh..."

Zero: "Y además... en este globo no hay nada divertido para pasar el tiempo. No hay nada de lo que tenía el globo de Izlude."

Miku: "Oh..."

Zero: "Si nos apresuramos, puedo pasar por una Kafra y sacar algún juego para pasar el tiempo mientras viajamos."

Miku: "Sí!"

Tomamos el desayuno, le pago a la encargada y salimos del hotel.

Por el camino, paso por una kafra y saco algunos juegos de mesa y los guardo en mi bolso.

Mmm... me pregunto...

Zero: "Miku... ¿no hay algo que quieras sacar de Kafra?"

Miku: "No tengo nada en Kafra..."

Zero: "¿Eh...? Hmm... Miku... ¿no trajiste nada para este viaje?"

Miku: "Bueno... no sabía que cosas ocuparía y no tenía tiempo para usar la kafra, así que... no traje muchas cosas... hehe..."

Zero: "Hmmm... ya veo... no te preocupes."

Miku: "Lo siento..."

Zero: "Está bien. Ahora no tenemos tiempo, pero en Rachel iremos de compras."

Miku: "Ummm... ¿de compras?"

Zero: "Ocupas ropa, ¿cierto?"

Miku: "Ah..."

Su cara comienza a ponerse roja y no sabe que contestar...

Zero: "Hahaha, no tienes porque avergonzarte. Por ahora, vamos al globo."

Miku: "S..sí!"

Caminamos hacia el globo, compro los tiquetes y buscamos nuestros asientos. Esta vez me aseguro que nuestros asientos no tengan ventanas.

En ese momento escuchamos la voz de una persona.

Voz de Señor: "Atencion pasajeros. El globo comenzará a elevarse. Preparense para el despegue."

Zero: "Haaa... logramos llegar a tiempo..."

Miku: "No pensé que saliera tan temprano..."

Zero: "Sí... en este lugar son más estrictos que en nuestro continente..."

Miku: "Eso veo..."

Zero: "En fin... como te dije antes, en este globo no tienen las mismas cosas para pasar el tiempo que en el otro. ¿Quieres jugar para pasar el tiempo?"

Miku: "Sí!"

Pasamos toda la mañana hablando y jugandos algunos juegos de mesa.

El momento del almuerzo llega rápidamente y seguimos jugando despues de comer.

Traje varios juegos, así que es dificil aburrirse. El tiempo pasa muy rápido...

Miku: "Hey! Eso es trampa!"

Zero: "Claro que no! Sabes las reglas y esto es totalmente legal."

Miku: "Ghhh...! No he podido ganar ni una sola vez en este juego!"

Zero: "No te preocupes... es normal. Soy muy bueno en esto!"

Miku: "Ha... ¿podemos jugar otra cosa?"

Zero: "Está bien... ¿sabes jugar ajedrez?"

Miku: "Lo he escuchado... pero nunca lo he jugado... no se las reglas..."

Zero: "Si quieres puedo explicartelas."

Miku: "Sí! Esta vez si te ganare!"

Zero: "Haha... ya lo veremos."

Le explico las reglas y el movimiento de las fichas. Le doy algunos consejos y comenzamos a jugar. El juego se hace cada vez mas interesante, pero es obvio que llevo la ventaja.

Zero: "Hmm... parece que eres buena en esto..."

Miku: "Es la primera vez que lo juego... pero estoy esforzadome para ganarte..."

Zero: "Claro! Tuviste un buen maestro... haha."

Miku: "Hahaha! Suenas como Lilith!"

Zero: "Hey! Eso no es divertido! Si ella te escuchara decir eso, te regañaría..."

Miku: "Hehehe..."

Mientras se ríe, pone los brazos encima de la mesa y luego su cabeza encima de ellos. Coloca su cabeza de medio lado mirando el tablero y hace sus movimientos con el otro brazo.

Miku: "Sabes Zero... siempre quise viajar de esta manera..."

Zero: "¿Hm?"

De un pronto a otro, siento que la situación se vuelve seria...

Zero: "¿Viajar de esta manera...?"

Miku: "Así es... siempre... había estado encerrada en esa casa... sin conocer a nadie... "

Miku dice eso sin cambiar su posición, pero cierra sus ojos y lo dice con una suave voz y una leve sonrisa.

Miku: "No sabía lo que había fuera de esa casa... No sentía nada... No sabía cuando dormir o cuando despertar... No existía nada... Pero un día... alguien apareció de la nada y me sacó por la fuerza!"

Umm... eso no suena muy bien...

Miku: "Yo... no sabía que pasaba. De un momento a otro... estaba en lo alto de un lugar que no

conocía viendo un paisaje que jamás había visto... Era algo que no conocía... pero empecé a sentir algo extraño en mi pecho... Algo que no había sentido antes... Y en medio de toda esa confusión... había una persona a mi lado... la misma persona que me sacó a la fuerza... ¿recuerdas eso?"

Miku comienza a hablar de esas cosas de un pronto a otro y no se como reaccionar...

Zero: "Sí... lo recuerdo..."

Miku: "Hehe... Esa fué la primera vez que conversé con alguien de esa manera... Fué la primera vez que me sentí con vida... Y todo fué gracias a ti... Por eso debo darte las gracias una vez mas..."

Zero: "Hmph... No fue nada. No tienes que agradecerme por algo como eso..."

Miku: "Talvez no fue mucho para ti... pero fue muy especial para mi. Desde ese momento... siempre he querido pasar tiempo contigo y poder ayudarte... Cada vez que estoy contigo, me siento muy feliz..."

Sigo callado sin poder decir nada.

Miku: "Esa sensación que tuve esa vez... es la misma sensación que senti en el festival... ¿como puedo saber que es lo que siento? ¿Que es esta sensación que tengo al estar contigo...?"

¿Acaso es una confesión? No puede ser...

Solo se me ocurre una explicación lógica a todo esto...

Zero: "Solo estas confundida."

Miku: "¿Hm?"

Miku abre sus ojos y me mira. Ahora soy yo el que cierro los ojos.

Miku no sabe de estas cosas y no puedo aprovecharme de ella, así que debo ser directo.

Zero: "Lo que pasa es... que piensas que debes pagarme esa deuda. Y te sientes feliz cada vez que me ayudas porque de esa manera me devuelves el favor."

Miku: "Ummmm... eso crees?"

Abro los ojos y ahora Miku esta de nuevo sentada normalmente y viendome con unos ojos relajados y una sonrisa. Pero no puedo ser debil solo por eso.

Zero: "Así es. No tienes porque seguir sintiendote en deuda conmigo. Lo que hice, lo hice porque quería hacerlo. No tienes que devolverme nada."

Miku: "Hehe... así que es eso..."

Zero: "Si sigues pensando en esa clase de cosas, voy a ganarte facilmente... Jaque Mate."

Miku: "Ah! Lo siento... Hehe! Te ganaré la próxima vez!"

Zero: "¿Ah si? Intentalo."

Seguimos jugando normalmente como si la conversación nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Lo olvidaré y solo lo tomaré como una más de las locuras de Miku... Eso será lo mejor.

Despues de ganar unos juegos mas, escuchamos de nuevo esa voz.

Voz de Señor: "Atención todos los pasajeros. Nos encontramos a las afueras de Rachel, esta es la última parada. Por favor, bajense del globo."

Zero: "Es hora de irnos. Vamos, debemos llegar a Rachel."

Miku: "Sí! Vamos!"

Tomamos nuestro equipaje y nos preparamos para salir del globo.


	5. 005

Salimos del globo y siento el calor del sol en mi cara... es un calor muy fuerte. Puedo ver que Miku a mi lado, siente lo mismo, ya que esta usando una mano para cubrir sus ojos.

La mayor parte de este continente es un desierto donde abunda la arena. La vegetación es muy escasa y el calor del sol se siente casi todo el día. Las ciudades son construidas cerca de oasis y lugares donde existe el menor rastro de vegetación. En todo este continente, solo existen 2 ciudades principales y Rachel es la capital.

El globo no hace su parada a las puertas de la ciudad, si no que lo hace a unos 15 minutos de distancia a pie. Esto es por razones de seguridad.

Zero: "Debemos apresurarnos, no me gusta el calor..."

Miku: "Sí..."

Comenzamos a caminar hacia Rachel y le doy unos consejos a Miku sobre este lugar.

Zero: "Miku... en esta ciudad, ten mucho cuidado."

Miku: "Mmm... ¿igual que en Juno?"

Zero: "Si te comportas como en Juno, todo estará bien. Pero esta ciudad es demasiado estricta. Y con las personas de otros continentes es mucho peor."

Miku: "¿Um?"

Zero: "En esta ciudad vigilan muy de cerca a los extranjeros. Ellos nos ven como herejes por la religión que existe en nuestro continente. Su diosa es Freya y son demasiado fanáticos como para dar la vida por ella. Ellos no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerte daño en cuanto digas o hagas algo extraño que ellos piensen que es en contra de su religión. Y yo por ser un paladín, me vigilarán más de cerca."

Miku: "Ya veo... suena muy peligroso..."

Zero: "No tienes porque tener miedo... Solamente trata de no hacer ningun comentario sobre su religión, aún cuando te provoquen. De todos modos, estoy contigo, así que no te preocupes."

Miku: "Sí!"

Mientras hablamos, llegamos a las puertas de la ciudad junto con los demas pasajeros del globo. En la entrada de la ciudad hay dos guardias preguntando el nombre de cada una de las personas.

Un poco mas y llega nuestro turno.

Guardia: "Nombre y lugar del que vienen."

Zero: "Mi nombre es Zero y ella es Miku. Venimos de Prontera."

El guardia anota nuestros nombres en una lista.

Guardia: "Zero... ¿habías venido antes a esta ciudad?"

Zero: "Así es."

Guardia: "Esta bien, pueden pasar."

Entramos a la ciudad y espero un momento mientras Miku se queda asombrada viendo el paisaje de la ciudad como en todos los lugares que hemos ido.

La ciudad es igual de grande que todas las capitales y sus edificios son muy altos de un color crema. Como la ciudad esta construida en un oasis, hay muchas fuentes de agua y la vegetación es sagrada. Está completamente prohibido pisar las areas verdes o ensuciar el agua. Hacer algo como eso puede costarle varios años de carcel a cualquiera. Aunque este ubicada en medio del desierto, es una ciudad muy hermosa.

Miku: "Esta ciudad... se ve muy elegante..."

Como no veo a ninguna persona cerca, hablo con ella normalmente.

Zero: "Te lo dije antes. Esta ciudad es la capital de este continente. Y en esta ciudad, se encuentra el templo de Freya."

Miku: "Esa es... su diosa, ¿cierto?"

Zero: "Así es... pero recuerda... hablaremos de esto fuera de la ciudad o en otra ocasión, ¿esta bien?"

Le digo eso a Miku mientras le señalo a algunas personas que caminan cerca de nosotros. No nos escucharon y la conversación no es sospechosa... pero prefiero evitar problemas.

En este lugar, hablar sobre la diosa y la religión no es prohibido y no es un tema crítico. Pero en mi caso, es distinto. Yo soy un paladín y estoy vestido como tal. Es conocido que los paladines son miembros de la iglesia de Prontera y en este lugar somos muy mal vistos. Si un paladín como yo, que se supone, sigo las ordenes de otro dios, opino sobre la diosa de ellos, lo tomarían como un insulto. Eso podría llevar a una "guerra santa"... Es un tema complicado y prefiero evitarlo.

Miku: "Sí, está bien. Te preguntaré más en otra ocasion. Pero... me gustaría verlo..."

Zero: "¿Hm? ¿El templo?"

Miku: "Sí!"

Zero: "No te preocupes, a ese lugar es al que nos dirigimos."

Miku: "Ya veo... ¿Eh? Pero... dijiste que... tu como paladín..."

Zero: "Hehe... lo entenderas luego. Se hace tarde, vamos a una tienda para comprarte ropa."

Miku: "Ah... sí!"

Llevo a Miku a una tienda para que busque ropa nueva.

La dejo en la tienda sola por un momento para ir al banco. Con todos los gastos que he tenido hasta ahora, me estoy quedando con poco dinero, así que debo sacar mas.

Gracias a otros viajes que he hecho, tengo mucho dinero guardado en el banco, así que no es algo que me preocupe... pero pensandolo bien... ¿como se supone que puedo hacer dinero si no hago misiones o sigo de vacaciones?

Haaaa... había pensado sobre esto algunas veces antes... pero nunca he llegado a una solución. Por eso soy un aventurero y no tengo un trabajo fijo.

Hmm... ¿talvez pueda trabajar en alguna tienda? ¿Pero una tienda de que...?

Tsk! No es momento para pensar en esto!

Despues de sacar dinero, regreso con Miku y la encuentro fuera de la tienda. Tiene ropa nueva y parece que ya esta lista para seguir... pero... algo no se ve bien... ella esta vestida con un vestido muy largo de color blanco y dos rayas azules a los lados.

Esto es malo!

Miku: "Hola Zero!"

Ignoro su saludo y hago la pregunta más importante de una vez.

Zero: "Ese vestido... ¿porque lo tienes puesto? ¿No habían otros?"

Miku: "Al principio pensé lo mismo, pero... se veía muy bien y ahora que lo tengo puesto, es muy fresco!"

Zero: "Ah... bueno... te ves bien... pero aun así..."

Miku: "Y además, la vendedora me dijo que me vería muy bien con el! Cuando lo tuve puesto, me dijo que me fuera directamente al templo! Dijo que era un traje perfecto para ir ahí! Hehe!"

Zero: "Así que fue eso!"

Miku: "Me dijo que podía llevar el traje de gratis!"

Miku se ve muy alegre... pero esto no es bueno...

Ese traje... es un traje reservado y único que solo deben utilizar las Priest del templo! Si va al templo vestida de esa manera, no la dejarán salir nunca mas!

Zero: "Kh... esto no es bueno! Miku! Cambiate ese traje! Te ves mejor con tu ropa normal!"

Miku: "¿Eh!?"

Empujo a Miku por la espalda y la llevo de nuevo dentro de la tienda.

Cuando entro, la vendedora en la tienda me ve con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa llena de maldad...

Vendedora: "¿Ohhh?... ¿Acaso es un paladín de Prontera forzando a una hija de nuestra amada Freya...?"

Rayos! Debo buscar una excusa! Miku esta confundida y no entiende que esta pasando.

Zero: "¿Eh!? No! Claro que no... solamente... queremos ver mas trajes..."

Vendedora: "Hohoho... eso no es posible... esa es la única ropa que nos queda."

Zero: "Este lugar está lleno de muchos vestidos y trajes distintos!"

Vendedora: "Esta todos reservados."

Kh! No puedo comenzar una pelea...

Zero: "En ese caso... La ropa que ella tenía puesta talvez sea más comoda..."

Vendedora: "Hoho... la ropa que ella tenía ya la tome y pensaba lavarla. Ahora está toda mojada..."

Zero: "¿Así que lo tenías todo planeado!?"

Esta señora... engañar a las jovenes debe ser muy sencillo para ella... Tsk!

Vendedora: "No se de que estás hablando joven... hohoho... ustedes son turistas... ¿porque no van al templo de Freya? Les gustará mucho ese lugar!"

Zero: "No!"

Miku: "Si!"

Zero: "Hey!"

Miku levanta su brazo con su puño apretado y dice eso felizmente. Aún no sabe que si va al templo vestida de esa manera, podría estar en peligro...

Calma Zero! Talvez solo estoy exagerando un poco... talvez no pase nada malo...

Si algo ocurre, solo debo decir que es un malentendido... ¿cierto? No hay nada de que preocuparse...

Mientras pienso esas cosas, veo a la vendedora a la par de Miku desatando las dos colas que tiene en su cabello... ¿Hm?

Vendedora: "Dejame quitarte esto... de esta manera te ves mucho más linda, niña! además... en el templo no permiten accesorios para el cabello."

Zero: "Eso es falso! Sí los aceptan! Solo quieres que se vea mucho mejor!"

Vendedora: "Hohoho! ¿Ves? Hasta este chico dice que te ves mas linda!"

Zero: "Ese no es el punto!"

Miku: "Ah... ah... entonces... ¿me veo... linda de esta... manera... Zero...?"

Zero: "No le sigas el juego!"

Miku dice eso mientras se pone roja y esconde su cara entre sus manos... realmente se ve mas linda... muy linda... pero no es momento para esto! Khh! No puedo perder mas tiempo!

Tomo a Miku por la mano y la saco de la tienda.

Miku: "Ah... ah... ¿Z... zero...?"

Zero: "Debemos ir a un hotel!"

Vendedora: "¿Ehhh!? Sabía que los paladínes eran lobos disfrazados de ovejas, pero eso es demasiado pervertido!"

Zero: "D, deja de decir eso! No se en que estas pensando, pero puedo asegurarte que no es eso!"

En ese momento, dos guardias aparecen enfrente de mi...

No son guardias normales... son guardias del templo...

Los dos son un poco mas altos que yo y llevan lanzas y escudos.

Guardia Templo: "Hmmmm... ¿puedo saber que está pasando aquí..?"

Zero: "Ah! Bueno... no es lo que parece..."

Guardia Templo 2: "Entonces no pareces un paladín extranjero arrastrando en contra de su voluntad a una de nuestras Priest?"

…... Oh...

Zero: "Eh... bueno... entonces SÍ es lo que parece... pero no es lo que está pasando! Ella es mi acompañante y también viene de mi ciudad... pero ocupaba ropa y compró este vestido en esa tienda..."

Guardia Templo: "Esa ropa solo esta permitida para las Priest del templo! Su venta esta prohibida a personas normales!"

Khh... esa vendedora...!

Guardia Templo: "Deja a esa niña si no quieres problemas!"

Zero: "Pero!"

El otro guardia toma a Miku por la mano y la lleva en dirección del templo.

Miku: "¿Eh!? Pero... no! Esperen, yo estoy con el! Él dice la verdad!"

Guardia Templo: "Tranquila, todo esta bien. Te llevaremos al templo y todo volverá a la normalidad."

Miku: "Pero no! Espere! Zerooooo!"

Solo puedo quedarme parado viendo como ese guardia se lleva a Miku. Volteo a ver al otro guardia y lo veo agradeciendole a la vendedora...

…...Tsk!

Zero: "¿Pero que?! ¿Tenían todo esto planeado!?"

Ahora la vendedora y el guardia tienen ojos brillantes y sonrisas malvadas.

Vendedora: "Hohoho! ¿De que estas hablando niño...?"

Guardia Templo: "Acaso quieres problemas... ¿paladín...? Hahahaha!"

Kh! No puedo hacer nada para vengarme!

No puedo hacer un desastre en este lugar, si no me hecharían de la ciudad y buscar a Mint sería imposible! Tsk!

Si pudiera... los mataría ahora mismo... pero debo rescatar a Miku y luego buscar a Mint...

Los ignoro por el momento y me dirijo al templo.

Voy a un paso tranquilo porque sé que todo está bien y nada malo le pasará a Miku. Las Priest son tratadas con mucha delicadeza en este lugar y es por eso que todas las jóvenes estan interesadas en trabajar en ese lugar. Reciben una buena paga, son respetadas y no deben hacer nada en el día.

Ellas son vistas como siervas sagradas de Freya y no pueden ser lastimadas de ninguna manera.

Y despues de todo, Zech es el encargado de ver a las nuevas Priest en el templo.

Zero: "Haaaa... despues de todo... fué mi culpa por dejarla sola... Pero creo que de esta manera aprenderá a no hacer esta clase de cosas. Será una buena lección para ella..."

Mi próximo destino... El templo de Rachel...

Camino lentamente por la ciudad disfrutando del paisaje como si fuera un turista y nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado. Para llegar al templo debo caminar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad. El lugar donde se encuentra el templo se podría decir que es una ciudad totalmente aparte. Para estas personas, este es un lugar sagrado y ven con malos ojos a las personas extranjeras que van al templo.

Pero no pueden detenerlos porque es un lugar público y es un punto importante para su economía.

Mientras camino por la ciudad, puedo notar las miradas de las personas a mi alrededor... haaaaa... no me importa, pero... ¿acaso nunca han visto paladín antes?

Y mi caso es aun más especial, ya que he estado aquí antes, asi que no debo ser tan extraño.

¿Pensarán que pienso iniciar una guerra santa o vengo a burlarme de su religión? Hahaha! Si lo hago serían capaces de unirse todos e intentar matarme! Hahaha!

Calma Zero...esas cosas deberían ser serias... pero por alguna razón me ponen de buen humor.

¿Será porque esta vez estoy caminando solo y no tengo que preocuparme por otra persona?

Hmm hmm hmm... Debe ser eso... Sí... me siento mucho mas tranquilo.

Miku se sentiría muy triste si me escuchara decir esto, así que lo guardare como un secreto...

Por cierto... ¿como estará? Estoy seguro que no le pasará nada malo, pero aun así... soy responsable por todo lo que le pase...

Zero: "Haaa... todo esto se lo buscó ella misma..."

Sigo caminando y me encuentro en las escaleras que llevan al templo.

Las subo y sigo caminando un poco más. El paisaje que puedo ver es una gran plaza vacía, varias palmeras a los lados y un gran templo de color blanco puro de 4 pisos.

Este lugar también está lleno de personas, pero esta vez son sacerdotes al servicio de Freya.

Llego a las puertas del templo y hablo con la chica encargada de permitir la entrada.

Zero: "Hola... ¿Puedo entrar al templo?"

Priest: "¿Hm? Un paladín... eres... Zero, ¿cierto?"

Zero: "Así es. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Todo esta bien?"

¿Quien es ella que conoce mi nombre?

Priest: "Sí, cada vez tenemos mas visitantes, pero es díficil confundirte. En este lugar, casi todos te conocen o han oido sobre ti."

Ohh... así que es eso. Intentaba recordar el nombre de esta chica pero no lo logré... Ya veo que es porque no la conozco del todo.

Zero: "Parece que soy alguien famoso..."

Priest: "Un poco. Bien, puedes pasar."

Zero: "Gracias."

Priest: "Ah! Y no olvide hacer su donación! La caja de ofrendas está por ese lugar!"

Zero: "Haaa... me extrañaba que no me lo recordaran..."

Priest: "Ese es mi trabajo. Gracias por su visita!"

Paso por el lugar de donaciones y dejo un poco de zeny.

Entro al templo y voy a la recepción. Cuando se trata de un asunto personal, hay que hablarlo en la recepción para sacar una cita, a diferencia de los turistas que no pueden pasar despues de cierto punto dentro del templo.

La chica que esta en la recepción se me hace conocida... ella es... ¿Nema...?

Zero: "¿Nema?"

Nema: "¿Hm? Oh! Zero, hola."

Zero: "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿como estás?"

Nema: "Bien. Aun sigo trabajando aquí y estudio mucho para ser una gran priest al servicio de Freya. ¿Y tu?"

Zero: "Sigo mi vida de aventurero y tomando cualquier trabajo que aparezca."

Nema: "Ha... veo que no has cambiado mucho. Como paladín, deberías preocuparte mas por tu dios, ¿cierto?"

Zero: "Hay muchos paladines y priest para que se preocupen por esas cosas... ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. Estoy seguro de que mi dios me perdonará si no hago cosas que no debería."

Nema: "Hmm... si piensas de esa manera... nuestros dioses son muy distintos..."

Zero: "¿Eso crees? Yo no conozco a ninguno de los dos, así que no tengo idea de lo que piensen."

Nema: "... Realmente no has cambiado nada..."

Nema me mira diciendo con la mirada "no tienes remedio..." pero yo sigo sonriendo como si nada.

Zero: "Bueno, no hablemos de eso ahora. ¿Sabes? Estoy en desventaja en este momento..."

Nema: "Sí. Tienes razon, lo siento..."

Zero: "No te preocupes, lo hablaremos en otra ocasion."

No hablo con ella seriamente porque no puedo opinar sobre mi religión o la de ella en este lugar. Eso solo me traería problemas.

Zero: "¿Se encuentra Zech en el templo?"

Nema: "Sí, está en el templo. Pero en este momento está en una reunión, así que tendras que esperarlo. Ve a la sala de invitados y le diré que lo estas esperando cuando salga de su reunión. ¿No tienes problemas para esperarlo?"

Zero: "No, no tengo nada más que hacer. Estaré bien... por cierto... ¿has visto si han traido a una priest nueva?"

Nema: "¿Una priest nueva...? A este lugar vienen muchas..."

Ella mueve su cabeza a los lados intentando recordar, así que la ayudo un poco.

Zero: "Cabello muy largo de color celeste y ojos celestes... 16 años de edad..."

Nema: "Umm... Esa niña... solo escuché los rumores. Hizo un escandalo en este lugar y decía que ella no era lo que pensaban aún cuando estaba vestida de esa manera... Escuché también que el guardia que la trajo dijo que era nueva y que quería escapar... ¿La conoces?"

Zero: "Sí... la conozco... ¿sabes donde está?"

Nema: "Ella está en la habitación de espera para nuevas reclutas. Probablemente este esperando a que Zech salga de reunión. ¿Quieres que te lleve con ella?"

Zero: "No... así esta bien, la veré luego, así que no le digas nada..."

Nema: "¿Hm? Pero dijiste que la conocías..."

Zero: "Sí.. pero de esta manera aprenderá una gran leccion..."

Nema: "¿Hm?"

Zero: "Hehe, no te preocupes. Te lo diré en otra ocasión."

Nema: "Hmmm... está bien..."

Camino y dejo a una Nema confundida a mis espaldas. Abro una de las puertas y me dirijo a una de las habitaciones. En este caso es la sala de espera.

Ya había estado aquí antes, así que conozco bien todos los pasillos.

No pasa mucho tiempo para escuchar la voz de Zech a mi lado en la habitación en que me encuentro.

Zech: "Zero... Zero..."

Zero: "Oh... Zech. Hola. Hmmm... ¿como hiciste para aparecer de un momento a otro a mi lado...?"

A mi lado, se encuentra un hombre un poco viejo de cabello blanco.

Zech: "Estabas dormido... llevo un tiempo intentando despertarte."

¿Eh...? Eso explica porque el tiempo se fue tan rápido...

Zero: "Ah... ¿dormido? Claro que no... Solo estaba meditando..."

Zech: "Claro... tu concentración debe ser muy profunda... ¿Pero crees correcto hacer esperar a alguien de esa manera? Estaba a punto de irme a otra reunión."

Zero: "En primer lugar... El que tuve que esperar fuí yo... no tienes derecho para regañarme..."

Zech: "La diferencia es que yo estoy en mi trabajo y tu eres el que me busca."

Hehe.. me gusta molestar a Zech. Pero si lo hago enojar más no me ayudará. No puedo arriesgarme a eso.

Zero: "Hehe.. está bien.. lo siento."

Zech: "¿Que vienes a hacer aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Freya?"

Zero: "No, esta vez no... vine por otras dos razones..."

Zech: "Deben ser muy importantes."

Zero: "La primera es que trajeron a una compañera mia de viajes y la tratan como si fuera una de sus priest. En la ciudad se vistió de priest y la trajeron a este lugar."

Zech: "¿Hmm? ¿De nuevo?"

¿De nuevo...?

Zero: "Cuando dices "de nuevo"... se siente algo tenebroso..."

Zech: "Bueno... se han dado esa clase de malentendidos varias veces."

Zero: "(yo no le llamaría malentendido... le llamaría secuestro...)"

Murmuro eso de una manera que Zech no pueda escucharme.

Zero: "Bueno... no tengo derecho a meterme en esos problemas... así que solo la quiero de vuelta."

Zech: "¿Como es ella?"

Le digo como es la apariencia de Miku.

Zech: "Hmm... ya veo... Es con ella con quien tengo mi próxima reunión. Me dijeron que debía disciplinarla por querer escapar del templo y sus deberes. La traeré de inmediato."

Zero: "Ah.. gracias. Pero..."

Zech: "¿Hm?"

Zero: "¿Podrías asustarla un poco? De esa manera, la próxima vez tendrá más cuidado."

Zech: "¿Eso no es algo cruel?"

Zero: "Lo veo mas como una lección."

Zech: "Está bien. Lo haré como tu dices."

Zero: "¿Aceptaste tan facilmente!?"

Me sorprende la respuesta y que quiera ayudarme con algo como eso.

Zech: "Te debemos mucho, así que no me molesta."

Zero: "Hmmm... "

Zech se retira de la habitación y estoy de nuevo solo sin nada que hacer. Esta vez me mantendre despierto... no creo que dure demasiado tiempo.

Ya han pasado varios minutos...

Pensé que sería algo rápido, pero... ¿que está haciendo Zech? No debería tomarle mucho tiempo...

Escucho la puerta de la habitación abriendose...

Zero: "Al fin llegaste..."

Miku: "Zeeeerooooooo!"

Miku entra en la habitación y corre hacia mi para abrazarme... ¿EHH!?

Zero: "Waah... espera! Miku! ¿Que pasa!?"

Miku no responde mientras me abraza con una cara roja y algunas lágrimas...

Se ve muy tierna... pero aun así...! Mi cara empieza a sentirse muy caliente también!

Zero: "M, Miku! Calma! Ya todo esta bien!"

Digo eso mientras pongo una mano en su cabeza e intento alejarla. No me molesta y se siente muy bien... pero siento que está mal!

Miku: "Z, Zero! U... uh... waaa...!"

Miro a Zech confundido. Él sonrie, levanta su mano y despues levanta su pulgar.

¿Pero que!? ¿Que fué lo que le hizo!? ¿Acaso pensó que yo quería algo como esto!? ¿Ese viejo piensa que soy un pervertido o algo así...!?

…...…...

No sé si debería agradecerle o enfadarme... obviamente... debo agradecerle...

No! Espera! Estoy confundido!

Zero: "Miku! Tranquila, ya todo está bien! No tienes porque estar así!"

Logro tranquilizar a Miku y ella se aleja un poco de mi. Aun tiene los ojos llorosos y no entiendo porque esta asi.

Zero: "¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?"

Miku: "N... no... es solo... que... uh... pensaban dejarme aquí encerrada... y no podría regresar de nuevo... Perdón... por no hacerte caso... uh..."

Zero: "Hehe... tranquila. Ya pasó todo... No hay nada que temer, ya estoy aqui."

Talvez me pasé un poco de la raya al pedirle a Zech hacer algo así...

Miku: "Y además... él me dijo... que te habías ido de la ciudad y me habías abandonado!"

¿Que!? ¿Entonces el malo soy yo? Zech sigue sonriendo como si no tuviera nada que ver con el.

Y yo que pensaba darle las gracias por todo esto!

Miku: "Pero.. sabía que no me abandonarías... hehe..."

Zero: "Sí. No te preocupes. Ese viejo es un mentiroso y le encanta hacer esa clase de cosas. Tienes suerte de que solo te haya mentido."

Zech: "¿Oh? ¿Debería decir unas cuantas verdades en este momento para nivelar las cosas?"

Zech sigue sonriendo mientras dice eso. No puedo permitir que diga la verdad sobre esto. Yo soy el culpable de que Zech lo hiciera y Miku empezaría a desconfiar de mi. Debo cambiar de tema.

Zero: "No no, no es necesario. Ahora que esto está arreglado... tenemos otras cosas de que hablar, Zech."

Miku: "¿Hmm..? ¿Ustedes... se conocen...?"

Zero: "Zech y yo trabajamos juntos antes."

Zech: "Zero ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros. Le debemos mucho."

Miku: "Ya... veo..."

Zero: "Sí... pero realmente no me deben nada. No entiendo esa clase de sentimientos..."

Aunque ellos me pagaron con dinero por lo que hice antes, ya he escuchado muchas veces esas palabras de "le debemos mucho" y "te debo...".

Eso empieza a cansarme.

Para mi, las unicas deudas son de dinero, así que no tienen por que sentirse en deuda por algo a lo que le saque provecho. O al menos así... me lo enseñó cierta persona...

Zero: "Volviendo al tema. Vine a verte por otra cosa."

Zech: "Oh, cierto. ¿De que se trata?"

Nos sentamos y comienzo a hablar sobre porqué estoy aquí. Miku solo nos mira mientras hablamos.

Zero: "Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Mint. ¿Ha pasado por aquí o sabes si alguien la ha visto?"

Zech: "¿Hmm? ¿Mint? No, no la he visto. ¿En que día exactamente?"

Zero: "Es algo reciente. En estos ultimos tres días."

Zech: "No. Estoy seguro que no la he visto. ¿A que lugar iba?"

Zero: "Ella se dirigia a esta ciudad. Es lo único que sé. Pense que sabrías algo..."

Zech: "Si la hubiera visto o hubiera hablado con ella, te lo diría. Pero no es asi."

Zero: "Ya veo... entonces no esta aquí..."

Pense que en su carta se refería venir al templo. El templo es la parte mas importante de esta ciudad...

Ella pudo haber sido enviada por la iglesia a este lugar... pero al parecer, no es así...

¿La carta era falsa? Hmm...

Hay un momento de silencio en la habitación e intento pensar en mi próximo plan. Zech habla de nuevo.

Zech: "Si tan seguro estas que ella se encuentra en esta ciudad, puedo ayudarte a buscarla."

Zero: "¿En serio? Pensé que estabas ocupado..."

Zech: "Lo estoy... pero puedo enviar guardias o mensajeros a la ciudad para que la busquen."

Zero: "Eso sería de gran ayuda!"

Que Zech no la hubiera visto no significa que no se encuentre en la ciudad. Iba a buscarla por toda la ciudad por mi cuenta, pero parecía un trabajo muy grande solo para mi...

Zech: "Enviaré mensajeros y guardias para que busquen en todos los lugares de la ciudad. Puedes estar tranquilo."

Zero: "Hehe.. muchas gracias. Entonces... Solo debemos esperar. Creo que nosotros empezaremos a buscar hoy mismo..."

Zech: "Ahora es muy tarde. Por si no te diste cuenta... ya es de noche."

Zero: "¿Eh...?" 

Este lugar no tiene ventanas y siempre está iluminado por lámparas. Pero recuerdo que llegamos a la ciudad a eso de la de la tarde...¿que hora es realmente?

Saco mi comunicador y miro la hora... 6:47 de la noche... ya veo... es muy tarde como para salir...

…...…...Comunicador... mi comunicador...

Miro a Miku que esta sentada a mi lado y la veo mirando mi comunicador...

Zero: "Miku... ¿donde está tu comunicador...?"

Miku: "... ¿Eh?"

Zero: "Ya sabes... el que se parece a este... el que te dí..."

Miku: "Umm..."

La cara de Miku se ve confundida como si intentara recordar... y poco a poco su cara se pone pálida...

Miku: "Ah! Ahh! Mi ropa!"

Eso es lo que pense...

Lo dejó en su ropa que esta en la tienda... la vendedora la "pidió prestada" para "lavarla"...

Zero: "Haaa... te dije que lo cuidaras..."

Miku: "Ah... ah!... lo siento..."

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza como si fuera a regañarla por esto... pero no puedo enojarme con ella...

Zero: "Esta bien... solo debo activar el radar e ir por el. Zech, ¿podrías prestarme a uno de tus guardias para ir a la ciudad?"

Si tengo un guardia del templo de mi lado, no tendré problemas con esa vendedora.

Zech: "Claro, no te preocupes. Iré contigo."

Zero: "No tienes porque hacerlo... con un guardia estará bien. Ire con Miku a un hotel despues de eso."

Zech: "¿Hm? ¿Un hotel? Pueden dormir hoy en este templo. Serán mis invitados."

Zero: "¿Estas seguro?"

Zech: "Así es. Hoy son invitados a cenar y quedarse durante el tiempo que sea necesario para tener noticias sobre Mint."

Zero: "Bueno... si no te molesta..."

Zech: "Muy bien. Freya estará muy contenta de oir eso."

Zero: "¿Porque Freya?"

Zech: "Cada vez que estás aquí, ella se pone muy feliz. Deberías saberlo..."

Zero: "Bueno... tenía ganas de verla, pero como es tan tarde y pensaba irme, no pensé que podría hacerlo..."

Zech: "Tu eres una excepción."  
Zero: "Hehe.. esta bien. No hay problema."

Miku: "Umm... ¿Freya?"

Zero: "Aún no la conoces... pero pronto lo harás... Zech, Miku también puede verla, ¿cierto?"

Zech: "La palabra de Freya es la que cuenta... se la presentaré a ella y si Freya dice que esta bien, entonces así será."

Zero: "Muy bien. Entonces, vamos con Freya!"

Me levanto y doy unos pasos, pero...

Zech: "No tan rápido Zero..."

Zero: "¿Hmm?"

Zech: "Debemos ir a recuperar algo en la ciudad, ¿no es así?"

Zero: "Ah... es cierto. Lo olvidé..."

Miku: "Lo olvidaste! Igual que yo!"

Zero: "No es lo mismo!"

Miku: "Hehe!"

Zech: "Vamos con Freya. La dejaremos con tu amiga y mientras ellas se conocen, iremos a la ciudad."

Zero: "Sí, está bien."

Miku y Zech se levantan y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del templo.

Zero: "¿Que te parece este lugar Miku?"

Miku: "Umm... al principio tenía miedo... pero es un lugar muy bonito..."

Zech: "Este templo es un lugar muy lujoso. La bendición de Freya es muy grande."

Zero: "Haha... ¿Freya la diosa o Freya la que conocemos?"

Zech: "Hmm.. buena pregunta... ¿que tal si decimos "Freyas"?"

Zero: "En ese caso, la bendición sería doble."  
Miku: "Ummm... Zero... no deberías decir esas cosas..."

Zech y yo reimos mientras Miku no entiende la situación...

O mejor dicho... parece algo asustada...

Zero: "Hahaha. No te preocupes Miku, podemos hablar de esta manera con Zech. Él tiene una mente abierta sobre todo esto, así que no te preocupes por hablar libremente con él sobre lo que te dije era prohibido en la ciudad."

Miku: "Ah.. ya veo... O sea... si quiero saber algo sobre todo esto, ¿se lo puedo preguntar?"

Zech: "Así es. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras y dar tus opiniones. Todos somos libres de pensar en lo que queramos o nos dicte nuestro corazón. Los secretos del mundo estan ahí para cualquiera que desee encontrarlos."

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a una gran puerta.

Detras de esta puerta... se encuentra "la representante de Freya en el mundo".


	6. 006

Zech abre la puerta y esperamos que haga su presentación.

Zech: "Señorita Freya... tiene visitas."

Freya: "Está bien. Pueden pasar."

Miku y yo entramos en la gran habitación y vemos a una niña pequeña de unos 13 años de cabello largo blanco con un ojo de color morado y el otro de color rojo, vestida de ropa blanca con varias lineas de oro, sentada en un trono de oro con un gran bastón de oro.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que la ví por última vez y me siento muy contento.

Zero: "Hey! Freya!"

Freya: "Ah!... Zero!"

Zech: "Ejem!"

Freya se levanta de su trono al verme, pero Zech le hace una señal para mantener la compostura. Freya se da cuenta de esto rapidamente y se sienta de nuevo.

Aunque ella sea una niña, sigue siendo una persona muy importante.

Freya: "Ah... Bienvenido de nuevo, Zero..."

Zero: "Hehe... no has cambiado nada..."

Zech: "Ejem...!"

Intento hablar de nuevo, pero Zech me interrumpe y me hace una señal...

¿De que se trata? ¿Estoy olvidando algo?

…... Ah! Es cierto!

Zech se arrodilla y recuerdo las reglas en este lugar. Me arrodillo en forma de reverencia al igual que él... Ella es como una reina en este lugar, así que debo tener mucho respeto.

Miku hace lo mismo a mi lado un poco confundida y sin entender la situación.

Es una regla en este lugar hacer esta reverencia al ver a Freya. Cuando estoy a solas con ella no es necesario tantas formalidades.

Pero es una regla del templo que Freya no esté sola cuando recibe visitas. Hay 6 guardias en este momento a su lado, así que hay que guardar las apariencias...

Freya: "Pueden levantarse."

Escuchando esa orden, los tres nos ponemos de pie..

Freya: "¿Que clase de asunto los trae por aquí?"

Zero: "Solo estamos haciendo una pequeña visita y queriamos verte."

Zech: "Yo los invité y sé que son de confianza. Ya es hora de que Freya descanse... Guardias, pueden retirarse y descansar."

Guardiar: "Sí señor Zech!"

Escuchando la orden, los guardias se retiran. Zech es el encargado de cuidar de Freya y es por eso que ellos no dudan de sus ordenes ni desconfian de dejar sola a Freya cuando él esta presente.

Ahora que los guardias se han ido, podemos hablar con tranquilidad...

Freya corre hacia mi y me agacho un poco para abrazarla.

Zero: "Haha... Freya, cada vez pareces más una princesa, comportandote de una manera tan madura!"

Freya: "Hahaha! Zero! Me averguenzas!"

Zero: "¿En serio? Yo pienso que deberías estar orgullosa! La próxima vez que te visite, probablemente no te reconozca."

Freya: "Hehehe! Eso no va a pasar!"

Zero: "Eso espero. Si no me enojaré mucho!"

Freya: "Haha! ¿Viniste a jugar y contarme historias? Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de ti."

Zero: "Bueno, no exactamente..."

Zech: "Freya, puedes hablar con Zero mas tarde. Él tiene que hacer algo en la ciudad e iré con él."

Freya: "Ah... ¿Volverán después?"

Zero: "Así es. Por cierto, ella es Miku. Miku, ella es Freya."

Freya: "Mucho gusto Miku. ¿Eres amiga de Zero?"

Miku: "Ah! Eh... s, sí! El gusto es mio."

Zero: "Bien... mientras vamos a la ciudad, las dejaré a solas para que se conozcan, ¿está bien?"

Freya: "Sí!"

Miku: "Ummm... ¿estas seguro...?"

Zero: "Hehe... no te preocupes. Sé que se llevaran bien. Freya, trátala con cuidado."

Freya: "Bien!"

Zech: "Vamos Zero. Puede hacerse muy tarde si no nos vamos ya."

Zero: "Está bien. Nos vemos luego."

Salimos de la habitación y dejamos a Miku y a Freya para que se conozcan. Las dos son muy amigables y estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien.

Camino con Zech por los pasillos y pronto salimos del templo.

La noche de hoy es despejada y esta llena de estrellas. A diferencia de Prontera y otras ciudades, la ciudad de Rachel es muy oscura por la noche, ya que no tiene postes con lamparas eléctricas que la ilumine.

Todo depende de la luz de la luna para andar por las calles, y en este momento, es una hermosa luna llena que ilumina toda la ciudad.

Bajamos las gradas que separan el templo de la ciudad y caminamos por la ciudad...

Hemos caminado durante unos 10 minutos hasta ahora... pero es extraño..

Zech no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino...

Creo que romperé el silencio...

Zero: "Veamos... ¿debería activar mi comunicador de una vez? De esa manera la vendedora comenzará a buscar la fuente del sonido y ahorraremos un poco de tiempo..."

Camino detras de Zech y solo puedo ver su espalda. Él no voltea a verme ni una sola vez.

Cuando termino de decir eso, él se detiene y lo hago yo también...

¿Que estará planeando? No me siento preocupado y esto no me extraña. Confio en Zech y sé que no trama algo malo en mi contra bajo esta fría y oscura noche.

Zech: "No lo hagas. Lo haremos cuando estemos en ese lugar."

Zero: "¿Eso crees? Está bien."

Zech: "Aún más importante que eso, Zero... ¿Puedes decirme los detalles de porque estás aquí?

Aún sin darse vuelta, Zech me pregunta eso.

Zero: "Lo dije antes, ¿no? Mint se dirigía a este lugar y solo vine a buscarla."

Zech: "Lo sé, lo recuerdo muy bien. Solo quiero saber como pasó."

Zero: "Oh... veamos... Ella me dejó una carta en la que decía que se dirigía a este lugar. Es todo."

No le dire los detalles de la extraña desaparición. Por su manera de actuar, estoy seguro que él sabe algo o esta tramando algo.

Nunca he sido la clase de persona que le guste el misterio y por eso pregunto las cosas directamente cuando debo hacerlo.

Zero: "¿Porque lo preguntas? ¿Acaso sabes algo? Puedo sentir que hay algo serio que quieres saber."

Zech: "No tengo razones para esconderlo, así que sere directo. Te dije anteriormente que el caso que sufrio tu amiga de ser llevada al templo de esa manera, no era la primera vez."

Zero: "Lo recuerdo bien..."

Zech: "Últimamente... las personas que trabajan en el templo han desaparecido misteriosamente..."

Aún sigue sin darse vuelta. Yo sigo mirando la espalda de Zech iluminada por la luna mientras me dice estas cosas.

Zech: "Las personas en el templo se van y no regresan. Es por eso que los que quedan intentan buscar maneras de reemplazar los espacios vacíos."

Zero: "¿Y es por eso que roban personas de la ciudad y las ponen a trabajar en el templo?"

Zech: "No pienses mal de ellos... solo buscan una manera de ayudar al templo..."

Zero: "Está bien... ese no es mi problema, pero deberían tener cuidado con esa clase de cosas."

Zech: "Los regañaré después... pero hay algo mas extraño... algunas personas en la ciudad también estan desapareciendo. Hemos recibido muchos reportes y no tenemos idea de lo que pasa."

Zero: "Hahaha! ¿Desapariciones? Hehe... ¿talvez quieras decir que los sacrificios cada vez son más grandes y secretos? Pensé que secuestrar personas en este lugar era la cosa más común que existía."

Al escuchar eso, Zech se voltea hacia mi y solo puedo mirarlo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Zero: "Vaya. Al fin te volteas para hablarme. Me empezaba a sentir incomodo de esta manera."

Zech tiene una cara seria y ojos agudos que miran directamente a los mios. Puedo ver su figura claramente bajo esta luz de luna. Mi comentario debe haberlo hecho enojar, pero lo hice para que me viera de frente.

Despues de unos segundos de silencio, Zech sigue con la conversación.

Zech: "Eso no es lo que esta pasando esta vez. Si te refieres al templo, ya investigue cada rincón y a todas las personas. Te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con esto. Si fuera esa clase de problema, ya lo hubiera descubierto."

Dejo mi sonrisa de lado y sigo la conversación seriamente. Hay una sola cosa que se me pasa por la mente.

Zero: "Ya veo... ¿Entonces piensas que Mint y yo vinimos para investigar esto?"

Zech: "Es probable."

Zero: "No te preocupes... No se las razones de porque Mint vino a este lugar o si fue enviada por la iglesia. Vine por mi propia cuenta a buscarla y no tengo interes en lo que este pasando en este lugar."

Zech: "Ya veo."

Hasta ahora, toda la amabilidad con la que nos había tratado a mi y a Miku debe haber sido para averiguar mas sobre nuestra visita. Y ahora que sabe que no vine de parte de la iglesia, probablemente quiera nuestra ayuda para resolver este misterio. Una persona de otro lugar fuera de la ciudad tiene mas probabilidades y menos cosas que perder que alguien nativo de este lugar.

Y además, si algo como la ultima vez esta sucediendo y alguien de esta ciudad lo descubre, causaria un gran escandalo que bajaria la credibilidad en el templo y sus seguidores comenzarian a perder la fe.

Zero: "Es por eso que aceptaste ayudarme tan facilmente..."

Zech: "Siempre hay una razon oculta... ¿recuerdas?"

Zero: "Lo se... Despues de todo, talvez Mint sepa algo sobre esto... "

Zech: "Eso es... si ella no es una victima mas."

Ese comentario me molesta un poco... Mint no es tan debil como para ser la victima de alguien.

Zero: "Una victima mas ¿eh? ¿Acaso hay otra religion por estos lugares que realice actos tan violentos y sangrientos como la tuya?

Zech: "Hahaha! No pense que mi comentario te doliera tanto!"

Zero: "Tsk! Hahaha... me alegra que tengas tan buen humor."

Zech: "Hahaha! Lo mismo digo... hagamos un trato... no mas comentarios como esos de ahora en adelante..."

Zero: "Estoy de acuerdo..."

Zech: "Sigamos adelante."

Zech se voltea de nuevo y da unos pasos. Al mencionar a Mint... siento que ya no es algo divertido y que no es asunto mio.

Zero: "Espera Zech..."

Zech: "¿Hm?"

Zero: "¿Que pasaría si Mint realmente vino a investigar esta clase de cosas?"

Hay unos segundos de silencio y Zech no contesta nada.

Puedo saber que es lo que esta pensando... los secretos de Rachel, deben quedarse en Rachel... si cualquier extranjero se mete en sus asuntos sin permiso, será ejecutado sin que nadie lo sepa y sera tomado como una desaparicion mas...

Zech: "No hay manera de saberlo... Todo depende de la situación. Aun no sabemos que esta pasando y no te puedo dar una respuesta. Te parece dejar ese tema hasta que llegue ese momento?"

Zero: "Si... tienes razon... Sigamos."

Seguimos nuestro camino para recuperar mi comunicador... Aun no se que es lo pasa en la ciudad y tampoco lo que pasa con Mint... pero no pensare en ello en este momento. No me preocupare innecesariamente hasta ese momento... Zech tiene razon...

Llegamos a la casa de la vendedora y al ver a Zech, no opone resistencia alguna en que pasemos dentro de su casa. Toco mi comunicador para mandar la señal al otro.

Empiezo a escuchar un sonido y voy directo a el. Tomo el comunicador, la ropa de Miku que ahora se encuentra seca y los pongo en mi bolso.

Escucho a la vendedora pedir disculpas pero ahora no tengo animos para contestarle. Escucho a Zech decirle que todo esta bien y no tiene porque preocuparse.

Si estuviera de buen humor, me gustaría burlarme de ella, pero no puedo sacarme la idea de la cabeza...

Mint... ¿Donde estas? ¿Y que estas haciendo?

Zech: "Bien Zero. Volvamos al templo. Tu amiga y Freya deben estar esperandonos."

Zero: "Si..."

Caminos de nuevo por la ciudad en direccion del templo iluminados por la luna llena.

Zech: "¿Zero? Pareces algo pensativo."

Zero: "¿Eso crees? Solamente... no tengo animos para hablar."

Zech: "Hehe... es sobre Mint, ¿cierto?"

Zero: "Es solo que... intento buscar una explicacion..."

Zech: "Si te hace sentir mejor... Te prometo que le ayudare pase lo que pase."

Zero: "¿En serio?"

Zech: "Asi es... no tienes porque preocuparte ahora. Si Freya te ve en ese estado, se comenzara a preocupar y la gente puede comenzar a sospechar."

Sería muy extraño que antes de irnos todo estuviera bien y ahora tenga este poco animo.

Zero: "Tienes razon... Mañana pensare en eso."

Zech: "Muy bien! Freya estara muy feliz!"

Parece que Zech quiere levantarme el animo, pero se que es lo que esta pensando... El no quiere que Freya se entere de esto.

Para el, la seguridad y felicidad de ella esta por encima de todo lo demas, la mia o la de Mint no le interesa en absoluto... Pero le seguire el juego por ahora.

En poco tiempo llegamos al templo. Caminamos por los pasillos y llegamos a la habitación en que dejamos a Miku y Freya. Zech abre la puerta y entramos.

Freya: "Zero! Zech! Volvieron muy pronto!"

Miku: "Ah! Zero! Hola!"

Zero: "Hehe! Eso es porque Zech es un viejo muy preocupado y me llevo corriendo todo el camino para que no estuvieras sola."

Zech: "Haaaa... ¿A quien le llamas viejo?"

Zero: "Tranquilo, todo esta bien... Mas importante aun... ¿como les fue a ustedes dos?"

Miku: "Bien! Freya es muy agradable y hablamos de muchas cosas!"

Freya: "Si! Miku me conto muchas cosas interesantes."

Las dos se ven muy alegres sentadas hablando y riendo. Eso me levanta el animo asi que no hay mas necesidad de fingir.

Zech: "Bien, es hora de comer. Zero y Miku estan invitados a cenar y quedarse hoy en el templo. Pueden seguir hablando mas tarde."

Freya: "Ah! Si. Vamos."

Caminamos en direccion al comedor y Zech indica a los meseros servir la mesa.

Los meseros sirven la comida y comenzamos a comer. En este lugar estamos solo nosotros cuatro. Normalmente, la comida siempre es solo para Freya y Zech sin nadie mas que los acompañe. Solo en situaciones especiales como esta se puede comer junto con ellos. Terminamos de comer y la conversación sigue.

Miku: "Haa... estuvo sabroso..."

Zero: "Si... los cocineros de este lugar son muy buenos."

Freya: "Hehe... si quieren pueden quedarse por mas tiempo y los invitare a comer siempre."

Miku: "Ohh..."

Zero: "Hehe.. es una gran invitacion... Creo que deberíamos aceptarla."

Zech: "Haha... tu vida es la de un aventurero... No durarias ni una semana en un solo lugar."

Zero: "Tienes razon... pero algun dia terminare esos dias y tengo que buscar un lugar para estar."

Freya: "Y vendras a vivir en Rachel cuando no tengas mas aventuras?"

Zero: "¿Hm? Bueno... Podria pensarlo."

Miku: "¿Dejaras Prontera cuando dejes las aventuras?"

Zero: "Bueno... nadie en Prontera me ha ofrecido comida gratis... Mudarme a este lugar parece una buena idea..."

Miku: "¿Estas buscando a alguien que solo te alimente!?"

Zero: "Hahaha! Claro que no... puedes llamarlo... aprovechar las oportunidades."

Zech: "Eso es lo que diria un mantenido..."

Miku: "En ese caso... podria aprender a cocinar y te invitaria para que te quedes en Prontera."

Freya: "Ah... no! No es justo... yo lo invite primero!"

Miku: "Pero el vive en Prontera!"

Freya: "En ese caso... umm... los invito a los dos a comer siempre!"

Miku/Zero: "Trato hecho!"

Zech: "Los dos son unos mantenidos!"

Zero: "¿De que estas hablando? No lo sabes porque siempre estas en este lugar... pero la vida de un aventurero es muy dura!"

Zech: "Si es tan dura, entonces dejala!"

Zero: "No es tan simple! Cuando comienzas a viajar, se vuelve una adiccion por descubrir cosas nuevas y seguir viajando... es como un vicio."

Freya: "Hehe... la mayoria de turistas con los que he hablado dicen que los aventureros lo hacen por conseguir fama y fortuna."

Miku: "Si yo fuera aventurera... diria que es por el dinero..."

Zero: "Bien.. entonces no serias una buena aventurera. Ganar dinero no lo es todo en la vida."

Miku: "Pero... de algo tienes que vivir, ¿cierto?"

Zero: "Todo eso son "efectos secundarios" de las aventuras. Y despues de todo... quien podria darnos tanto dinero como si nada por quedarnos solo en un lugar sin hacer nada?"

Freya: "Bueno... talvez... yo podria..."

Miku/Zero: "Trato hecho!"

Zech: "Basta ya! Señorita Freya... no debería ofrecer cosas como esas a unos aventureros...nunca son confiables."

Zero: "Tiene razon... alguien podria aprovecharse de tu buena voluntad."

Miku: "Hehe... Deben visitarte muchos aventureros."

Freya: "Asi es... siento que es parte de mi trabajo. Es un poco cansado, pero muchos traen regalos y cosas agradables!"

Miku: "Ah... perdon por no traer nada..."

Zero: "Debimos traer algo para darte... "

Freya: "Hehe.. no se preocupen. No necesito muchas cosas... me sobran tantas que podria darles un poco..."

Miku/Zero: "Trato hecho!"

Zech: "¿Aun siguen con eso!?"

Freya: "además... Miku, trajiste a Zero, ¿cierto? Eso es un buen regalo... Hehe..."

Freya dice eso mientras sus mejillas se ponen de color rojo mientras mira nerviosamente hacia abajo.

Miku: "¿Eh? ¿En serio? Pero no lo traje para dejartelo... solo como visita..."

Zero: "¿Desde cuando me converti en un objeto...?"

Freya: "Aun como una visita, es bueno tenerlo aqui..."

Miku: "Hehe... lo siento, pero me lo llevare pronto..."

Freya: "Ya veo... "

Zech: "Hahaha... estoy seguro que si le dan muchos regalos, dinero y comida, el podria quedarse con ustedes todo el tiempo que quieran."

Freya/Miku: "Trato hecho!"

Zero: "Hey! Tsk..."

Zech/Freya/Miku: "Hahahaha!"

Zech: "Bien... es muy tarde. Es hora de que Freya vaya a dormir. Y ustedes también deberian hacerlo. Debe haber sido un dia muy largo para ustedes."

Zero: "Si... tienes razon... lo dejaremos aqui por hoy."

Zech: "Freya, puedes retirarte a tu habitación. Les mostrare a ellos su habitación."

Freya: "Si! Descansen, nos vemos mañana! Buenas noches a todos."

Miku: "Buenas noches!"

Zero: "Que descanses."

Freya se retira y nosotros seguimos a Zech hacia las habitaciones de invitados.

Zech nos muestra dos habitaciones y nos despedimos de el.

Zero: "Haaa... fue un dia largo de nuevo..."

Miku: "Asi es... me diverti mucho!"

Zero: "Que bien... es bueno que tengas mucho animo, pero no te esfuerces demasiado. ¿Esta bien?"

Miku: "Si!"

Zero: "Bien, es hora de dormir..."

Miku: "Si... Ummm, Zero..."

Zero: "¿Si?"

Miku: "¿Recuperaste el comunicador?"

Zero: "Ah, si. Asi es. también tu ropa, asi que puedes cambiarte cuando quieras."

Miku: "Lo siento..."

Zero: "¿Y eso porque?"

Miku: "Me dijiste que era algo muy importante, pero aun asi lo perdi..."

Zero: "No te preocupes por algo como eso... perder algo tan pequeño es muy facil. Me pasa siempre..."

Miku: "Eh... ¿en serio?"

Zero: "Asi es. además... valio la pena."

Miku: "¿Eh?"

Zero: "Gracias a esa vendedora... fuí capaz de verte con esa ropa.. pero mas importante... con el cabello suelto."

Miku: "¿Eh?"

Zero: "Hehe! Esa vendedora realmente tenia razon. Te ves mucho mas linda con el cabello suelto..."

Miku: "Zero!"

Zero: "Hehe! Mañana te devolvere tus cosas. Ahora tenemos que dormir... Buenas noches."

Miku: "S, si! Buenas noches..."

Miku entra en su habitación y yo en la mia.

Realmente... quiero descansar.


End file.
